


The Abduction of Sophie

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality if you really squint at it, Bondage, Classroom Sex, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Id Fic, Indirect Voyeurism, Kidnapping, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophie gets kidnapped. It goes about as well as you’d expect.Pure filth. Reposted from a now inactive Tumblr account. I’m sorry in advance.
Kudos: 73





	1. Day 1

“How embarrassing!” That was the predominant thought in Sophie’s head as she trudged back to her car. She had fallen in the street earlier, and been helped up by 2 guys who were on their way to the station like she was. “Funny how no women helped” she thought, frantically trying to hold her torn skirt together. It had been a long week and she was eagerly anticipating her wild night – mint tea, mystery novel and DVD! What some might call boring, but she called bliss. Two whole days, all to herself. No last minute deadlines, misplaced files, raving bosses, or late night overtime. “Straight home, then phone Domino’s” she muttered to herself.

As she headed towards her car she noticed that there was a black panel van parked on the driver’s side of her small hatchback. A vague sense of uneasiness swirled through her, though she could not say why.

“Oh, come on.” she muttered under her breath, “You’ve been reading way too many trashy books. Get your imagination under control and just get in the damn car.”

She grabbed her keys out of her bag and slid into the gap between the van and her car, squinting in the dim light to make out the keyhole. She jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of the van door sliding open beside her and had just long enough to curse herself for ignoring her own intuition when a bag was roughly pulled over her head and strong arms pulled her backwards. She screamed, kicking and flailing, trying desperately to pull the bag off, hurt her attacker, anything. She swung blindly and felt her fist connect with flesh, producing a satisfying thud. A man’s voice cursed and suddenly there was another set of hands pinning down her legs while the original pair got a better grip on her arms. She heard the sliding door slam as the person by her feet began to attach something to her ankles. She tried to kick, but the hands were too quick for her and she soon found each ankle encased in what seemed to be some sort of cuff. The process was repeated on her wrists as she continued to scream and struggle, hoping desperately that there was someone nearby to hear.

As soon as the cuffs were secure on her wrists, she felt them being pulled over her head and attached somewhere behind her. At the same time, her ankles were being spread and attached to opposite sides of the van’s ceiling, spreading her open and causing her to panic even more. Her shouts of protest were drowned out by the sound of the van engine roaring to life and starting to move, causing her weight to shift against her outstretched limbs. She heard one of the men chuckle as a hand began to caress her thigh.

“No, no, no, please…” She began.

“Shut up.” he responded. “When we want to hear you speak, we’ll tell you. In the meantime, if you’d like to avoid being gagged I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”

Sophie whimpered softly as the hand resumed exploring her leg while another began to unbutton her blouse. She gritted her teeth to keep from protesting as she felt the cool air on her naked skin and then gave a muffled squeak as she felt cold metal sliding up between the valley of her breasts. There was a soft “snick” sound and she felt her bra part in the centre, exposing her to their gaze.

“Nice tits.” One said. “Yeah, I saw she had a good pair on her before she fell over”, replied the other. Sophie’s mind reeled…they were the guys who had helped her up!!! How had they known where she was going? How had they got there first? How…how…how…she felt faint.

“Little slut like her, bet she loves having them played with.” Sophie gasped as she felt fingers grasp a nipple and begin to twist and squeeze it roughly, sending a weird mix of pain and pleasure flooding through her. The fingers moved to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment before she felt a sharp pinch on the first one accompanied by a rush of sensation. She moaned and struggled against her bonds as the men laughed again.

“You like the clothes pegs, huh slut?” one of them asked as he applied one to her other nipple, “Just wait til you find out where the last one’s going.”

She cringed as she felt the cold metal on her body again, this time at her waist. They cut her skirt off, then finished cutting off the remnants of her blouse and bra, leaving her in just her panties and heels. She felt fingers tracing lightly down her mound, brushing over her clit and making her flinch. As the fingers got lower she came to the horrifying realization that she was wet. “No!” She thought, panicking again. “I can’t be, I can’t be liking this. This has to be a fear response, I can’t enjoy this!”  
The man traced the outline of her pussy lips with his finger and made a scolding noise. “See, I told you she was a slut. Soaking wet, and we haven’t even finished stripping her yet. If this makes you wet, you’re going to love what we have planned for you, little whore.” With that, he sliced her panties off and brutally thrust a finger straight into her. She cried out and tried to arch her back to get away from him, but the other man slapped her tits sharply. “Hold still, we know you want this.” he said.

She lay there, legs splayed obscenely, still blinded by the bag, clothes pegs on her nipples, as the first man began to finger fuck her. He thrust first two, then three fingers into her, using his thumb to roughly rub her clit as he did so. His partner was twisting the clothes pegs on her nipples and occasionally slapping them, overloading her brain with alternating waves of pleasure and pain. She felt her pussy begin to spasm around his fingers and she moaned, fighting to ignore the feelings.

“Come on little slut, cum for me. I know you want to come all over my fingers like a good little whore.” the man taunted her. Sophie writhed and gasped, struggling uselessly as the combination of fear, adrenalin, pleasure and pain sent her screaming over the edge into an orgasm.

She felt the fingers being pulled from her pussy and wiped off on her stomach. “Nice tight cunt.” He said, “I’m looking forward to fucking it later. In the meantime though, I don’t want you to get too bored.” She felt something being shoved into her pussy and then attached to the floor. The vibrations of the van travelled up the length of what had to be some sort of dildo, and straight into her pussy, causing it to twitch despite her recent orgasm. She could feel every bump, every turn, and moaned. “Oh, of course. How could I forget my promise to you, slut?” the man sneered. She felt his finger stroke her clit once, and then screamed as the clothes peg was snapped down onto it.

“Told you you’d like it.”

She lay on the floor of the van, panting softly as she adjusted to the sensations coursing through her. The van had turned off the main road and they now appeared to be driving on an unpaved surface, causing the dildo in her pussy to bounce and shake with every rut or bump they went over. Every so often, one of the men would flick the clothes pegs attached to her nipples and clit, making her jump. They had been quietly discussing her body as they drove, making comments about the size and shape of her breasts, the colour of her nipples, the way she writhed against the dildo. What scared her more than anything was how matter of fact they were about it all, and how confident they seemed. They must have done this before, but if so, what had happened to those other women? What was going to happen to her?

Sophie felt the van slow to a stop, causing the dildo in her pussy to slide further in. She moaned and the men laughed as they began to detach it from the van floor. She felt her wrist and ankle cuffs being unclipped from wherever they were secured and then clipped to each other, effectively binding her. They left the bag over her head and the clothes pegs on as the van door was opened, and she was unceremoniously thrown over someone’s shoulder. She struggled weakly, kicking with her bound legs and trying to stretch her arms from where they were bound behind her back to claw the face of the man carrying her. He slapped her on the ass, hard, and said “Behave yourself, slut. I still haven’t punished you for punching me earlier, and I’d hate to have to add another to your list before we’ve even begun.”

Sophie felt herself being carried down a short set of stairs and then they entered a cool feeling room. The man dumped her off his shoulder onto a mat of some sort on the ground and she yelped as she landed on her bound arms. Before she could roll over, one of them yanked her roughly into a sitting position and she felt her cuffs being unclipped and her limbs again spread. Within moments she was spread-eagled on the mat, her muscles straining to accommodate the torturous position. A foam block was slid underneath the small of her back, causing her to arch upwards and reducing her range of motion even further. This new position thrust her breasts out obscenely and despite herself she felt a little trickle of wetness begin again in her pussy.

“Now, my little cunt, we’d discussed your need for punishment. I would like you to think about how obedient you will be to us, and how quickly you will follow our commands. We expect you to obey, and perhaps this will serve as some incentive in that regard.”

With that, she felt the clothes pegs ripped off her nipples and clit and she screamed as the blood rushed back into them. Before she could recover she heard a swishing sound and something struck her right nipple, making her scream again as it exploded in pain. She heard a swish again, and this time it was her left nipple that was struck. She moaned and twisted, trying desperately to move far enough to escape the blows as they rained down, alternating between her poor, abused nipples. She heard a buzzing noise and suddenly there was a vibrator pressed to her clit.

“No, no, no…” she moaned, as she felt a wave of pleasure begin to push through the pain in her nipples. The beating didn’t stop, but it began to feel almost good. She began to breathe faster, her heart hammering in her chest as she felt an orgasm approaching. She began to cry, horrified at herself for feeling pleasure while they did this to her, and she heard the men laugh.

Just as she was about to cum, the vibration and whipping stopped. She unconsciously lifted her hips in need before realizing what she was doing, and going still. She tried to ignore the feeling of emptiness and her desire to cum and focus again on her fear and anger. Just as she started to get control of herself again, the vibrator was pressed back against her clit and they began to whip her nipples, harder even than before.

This was repeated twice more, each time allowing her to get just to the edge of orgasm before taking away all sensation. By the end she was ready to beg them to let her finish, and only the last edges of her pride kept her from breaking down and promising anything in return for an orgasm. As she once more felt herself spiralling upwards into oblivion, hoping madly that they wouldn’t stop, she felt the vibrator removed yet again. Before she could cry out in protest, the whip was brought down on her clit, once, twice, three times. She screamed and her whole world exploded into a shattering orgasm, painful and wonderful all at the same time. She lay there, panting, and one of them men leaned down next to her face.

“You’re going to be a good little slut, aren’t you? He whispered into her ear, “Because next time the punishment won’t be nearly as nice.”

Sophie thought that she must have drifted off slightly after her orgasm, because the next thing she was aware of was being hauled upright and dragged across the room. She had no memory of her restraints being undone, but she was in no condition to fight back, even if she were sure she wanted to. She didn’t know if she could take any more of their particular style of punishment.

One of the men pressed his face against hers and said softly “Close your eyes, slut. Keep them closed until we tell you, or you’ll regret it.”

She closed her eyes and felt the bag being pulled off her head. Almost immediately, a blindfold replaced it, blocking out her entire vision. Hands ran down her legs and pulled her shoes off, and then she was left standing with nobody restraining or supporting her. She swung her head around blindly, unsure of what they were doing and beginning to feel panic rise in her chest again.

“Get down on your knees, slut.” said one voice.

“And keep them spread while you do” added the other.

She slowly lowered herself to her knees, careful to keep them slightly apart. “Further, cunt.” said a third, previously unheard voice, and she spread her knees wide, exposing her pussy, still wet from their punishment.

She heard the sound of a zip being undone and a hand grabbed a handful of her hair, pressing her head forward til her lips touched something hard.

“Suck it, slut. You know what will happen if you do a poor job.”

Sophie hesitated, and he reached down and twisted her left nipple. She gasped in pain and he shoved his cock into her mouth. She automatically brought her hands up to push against his thighs, to try to shove him away, but they were grabbed from behind her and the cuffs clipped together at the small of her back.

“Naughty slut, you know better than that.” The man said as he began to slowly fuck her mouth. He used her hair to guide her mouth back and forth along the length of his cock as the hands behind her began to gently tease her nipples. She heard the sound of a camera shutter and moaned around the cock in her mouth, humiliated but also feeling the unwelcome moistening in her pussy that told her that yet again, she was enjoying this. She was trying to keep her mouth as still as possible, but the man didn’t seem to care. She realized that she was just an orifice to him, just something to fuck. Whether she complied or not didn’t matter to him. She couldn’t understand why she was reacting to their treatment the way she was, why she was enjoying it. She was a strong, smart woman, how could she enjoy being treated like a piece of meat?

The hands behind her began to pinch her nipples, making her twist slightly as she struggled with the pain while the man fucking her mouth sped up. She whimpered around his cock as he began to push further and further into her mouth, bumping against the back of her throat and making her gag.

“Swallow it, slut, take her cock all the way down your throat.” He grunted, as he pushed further. She began to panic and tears welled up in her eyes as she gagged and choked on his dick, fighting for air. His cock began to swell and his thrusts became shorter and even faster, stroking in and out of her throat as she gasped desperately for air between strokes.

“Oh yeah, you little cunt, take it all. I’m gonna come down your throat and you’re gonna swallow it, you little whore!” he cried, and suddenly shoved himself all the way in, cutting off her airway completely as he grunted and his cock pulsed. She felt his cum sliding down her throat and when he finally pulled out she gasped for air and gagged as the taste of it filled her mouth. He wiped his softening dick off on her face and let go of her hair. The man behind her let go as well, and she slumped forward to the floor, disgusted with herself. Her pussy was still tingling and a tiny part of her was excited by what they’d just done to her, despite the humiliation and pain. She heard the sound of the camera shutter again and began to cry softly, curling up into a ball on the mat and wishing she could just disappear.

Sophie didn’t have a chance to fully recover before they were on her again. She was dragged across the room and shoved face down onto some sort of padded bench. She was manoeuvred onto all fours and her arms and legs strapped down to the contraption while a padded slat was raised up underneath her, pressing against her abdomen and keeping her from lowering herself. Another leather strap was passed over her back to keep her from arching it and her hair was pulled back from her face and tied to something, forcing her head up and back, exposing her neck and breasts. She heard a clanking noise and the leg supports began to ratchet apart, spreading her legs til her muscles protested. She struggled slightly and realized that she was almost completely immobilized.

Suddenly, something warm and wet slid across her right breast, and then again on the other side. A mouth latched onto one nipple, then the other and they began to suck on them, causing her to moan slightly. As this was happening, the third man began to run his finger up and down her pussy, spreading her juices around and tickling her clit. She tried to dodge, but she couldn’t move even an inch away from his exploring fingers. One finger entered her and began to slide slowly in and out as the men sucking her nipples pulled away and something cold and hard was pressed to each breast. She felt a gentle suction and then her nipples were pulled into plastic tubes, the suction increasing and causing her to whimper.

The man behind her had pulled his finger out of her, and she now felt something larger pressing against her pussy. He ran his cock up and down, collecting some of her juice on the head of it, then slowly pressed inwards, stretching her out with what felt like a very large dick. He bottomed out, balls pressed against her clit, and she had a moment to wonder why he was being so gentle when he suddenly pulled out and slammed back in so hard she lurched against the frame she was strapped to. He began to fuck her harder then she’d ever felt in her life, his balls slapping against her clit, his cock rubbing against her cervix with every thrust. She moaned and panted, straining away from him but unable to escape. She felt a hand reach down and begin to tweak her clit while the man fucking her started to slap her ass, making a sharp cracking noise with each impact. She could feel her body responding to the hand on her clit, the suction on her nipples, the brutal fucking. Even the spanking was beginning to turn her on, pushing her closer and closer to what promised to be a blinding orgasm. She fought it, trying to concentrate on how unwilling she was, how much she didn’t want this. Over and over she repeated in her head, “This is rape, I can’t be enjoying being raped.” while the man behind her drilled into her wet, traitorous pussy.

She heard another zip being undone and suddenly there was a cock thrust against her lips. She clamped her lips shut and was rewarded with an extra hard slap to her ass.

“It’s your choice, slut. My cock is going in one of your holes and since only your ass and mouth are free I suggest you choose wisely.”

Sophie opened her mouth reluctantly, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as the man in front of her slid his cock down her throat. He was gentler than the first man had been but he still caused her to gag and choke as he fucked her mouth. He and the other man began to get into a sort of rhythm as they pounded her from both ends while the third man continued to play with her clit, occasionally flicking and slapping it to make her jump.

“Keep doing that, man.” said the man behind her. “Her cunt tightens up nicely when you do.”

They kept slamming into her and she could feel her whole body heating up. She started making desperate little mewling noises around the cock in her mouth, fighting them, fighting herself, hoping they would stop before she came and simultaneously hoping they would never stop. The third man was laughing at her and calling her a whore, telling her that he’d known she’d be the sort of slut to get off on being raped. As she struggled to deny it to herself, the man in front of her began to groan and she felt his cock swell. He pulled out of her mouth and she felt streams of cum land on her face, her breasts and her hair. She started to cry even harder, completely humiliated and broken. The man fucking her pussy slid a finger down next to his cock and wet it in her soaking pussy, before pressing it against her anus. She screamed, fighting against the restraints, begging him not to do that, not to hurt her.

“Ah, I see our little slut has forgotten the rule. We didn’t ask you to speak, did we?”

She sobbed as she remembered what they had done to her the last time they were displeased. She couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t even process what was happening, she just knew she had to cum and the thought of being punished was almost turning her on more. She was riding the edge of what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life and just as she started to tip over the edge the man behind her slammed into her pussy and shoved his finger into her ass in one move. She screamed and came so hard she blacked out. When she woke up, she was still blindfolded and had no idea where she was.

She lay there for a moment trying to process what had happened to her. Her nipples were swollen and aching and she could feel the cum dripping out of her sore, well used pussy. There was still dried cum all over her face and chest, and her whole body felt like she'd been beaten. She thought about what the men had done to her – whipped her, fucked her, used her – and though tears welled up in her eyes she also felt a slight tingle in her pussy. Why was she enjoying this? This wasn't right, it wasn't fair. She hadn't asked for any of this and she'd never been the sort of person to fantasize about being raped. That sort of thing had always struck her as weak or perverted, and yet here she was, abducted, raped, abused – and so turned on she could barely stand it.

Mentally, she pushed it all into the back of her mind. She just needed to escape. The agonizing over how and why she'd enjoyed their treatment could wait until she was safely back home with these perverts rotting in a jail cell somewhere. She comforted herself with this fantasy, imagining her cosy little bedroom with its warm duvet and shelves of books. What she wouldn't give to be there now.

Cautiously, she felt around on the floor next to her. She seemed to be lying on a mat like the one they'd thrown her on earlier, but she wasn't wearing her wrist and ankle cuffs and she couldn't hear anyone nearby. She reached up to her blindfold, and taking a deep breath, removed it. She blinked against the dim light, trying to focus eyes that had become accustomed to blackness, and peered around her.

She was in a small room with no furnishings. The floor was covered in some sort of padded foam matting, and the walls were bare concrete. To the side she could see an opening into an alcove that contained a toilet and sink and on one wall was a flat screen TV. The only door to the room was a solid looking metal monstrosity with a sliding flap at the bottom and no handle. She pulled herself to her feet and staggered over to the door. She tugged at the flap, but it wouldn't budge and she gave up almost as soon as she'd started. She made her way to the bathroom alcove and made use of the toilet, feeling absurdly grateful that they'd provided her with such niceties. The sink dispensed only cold water and after gulping some of it down, she tried desperately to wash herself clean with the little flannel provided. Soon she was shivering and dripping wet, but she felt marginally better. At least she wasn't coated in cum anymore.

She stepped back out into the main room and went to investigate the TV. It was set into the wall and she could find no controls on it, but just above it was a small lens that looked like a camera. Moments later her suspicions were confirmed when a small light next to it blinked and the TV turned on. She could see herself in the screen, looking wet and bedraggled, but surprisingly good. Her nipples were rock hard and both they and her pussy looked swollen, and some small part of her reacted to the inherent sexiness of her appearance.

"No." she thought, "This is wrong, remember it's wrong."  
Just then, the screen flickered and switched to the image of a young woman. She was naked but for a blindfold and ball gag, and was on her knees. She had her hands clasped behind her neck and someone was slapping a crop down onto her nipples making her breasts bounce and shake with every blow. She was screaming into the gag and she could see tears trickling out from under the blindfold, but she made no move to escape, or even to shield herself from the blows. The camera zoomed in slightly and she could see that her pussy was soaking wet, oozing onto the floor below her. She stared at the image, her breath quickening, and wondered if she'd looked at all like that while the men were punishing her. There was something desperately sexy about her, about the way the woman was so completely submissive and accepting of her punishment. She watched for another minute or so and then the image flickered again and suddenly there was a new girl on the screen. This one was wearing a leather harness that wrapped around her breasts, pushing them out and up in an obscene way. The leather straps went down between her legs and when the camera zoomed in she could see her pussy lips split open on either side of the harness, dripping with moisture. Her nipples were clamped and joined by a delicate silver chain, and she was standing against a wall with her arms and legs bound spread-eagled. Someone was flicking a whip at her wet pussy and with every impact she would shudder and moan around the gag stretching her lips wide. After a few strokes, the whipping stopped and a vibrator was pressed against her slit. She cried out and began to gyrate her hips, humping desperately against the vibrator, only to have it pulled away and the whipping start again. She felt a rush of empathy, remembering how the men had tortured her with the same technique, and her pussy got wet remembering the orgasm she’d had when they'd finally let her cum.

Sophie stood there, unable to look away from the screen as scene after scene of women being raped and tortured played. In one, a middle aged woman was bound with her hands behind her back and rope wrapped around her huge breasts. They were swollen and turning blue, the nipples sticking out like rubbers, and she screamed every time they were touched. In another, a young looking girl was on her hands and knees, fucking herself on a dildo that extended from the wall. When she slowed, a hose would spray her with what she assumed was icy cold water and she would shriek and immediately begin humping the dildo again. A third showed a tiny little Asian woman writhing and crying as two men with ski masks on fucked her ass and pussy at the same time while a third pinched and twisted her nipples.

Again and again the scene would change, and each video was more horrific and more arousing than the last. Sophie’s pussy was soaking wet and she kept having to physically check herself to keep from touching it, sternly reminding herself that this was wrong, that these women couldn't want it any more than she had. Who were they anyway? Why had the men kidnapped them, and what had happened to them? Why had they taken her, and what was her fate? Were they done with her already? Was video of her rape going to join this series of videos, to be watched by the next unwilling captive?

She curled up on the floor, her brain overflowing with questions, her body thoroughly aroused. At some point she must have drifted off to sleep because she dreamed about sex. About women being fucked by multiple men, being whipped and restrained. She woke up what could have been hours or minutes later to see that the videos were still playing, this time of a girl being fucked in the ass and mouth at the same time, and she drifted off again to the sound of her moans. When she woke again, the screen was blank and the door to her cell was opening.

The door opened and a man wearing a ski mask and nothing else stepped into the room. He threw her a blindfold and stood there silently, watching her, lightly stroking his hard cock. She hesitated for a moment and he took a menacing step forward and she quickly pulled the blindfold on, not wanting to risk another punishment. She knew she already had one owing from the last time they’d used her and she wasn’t eager to add to it.

With the blindfold in place she felt the man securing leather cuffs to her wrists and clipping them together behind her back. He grabbed her by one arm and she was led out of the room, blind and stumbling, terrified of what was going to happen to her but incredibly aroused at the same time. They walked a short ways and then her hands were un-clipped and re-clipped together in front of her. She felt something being hooked to the cuffs and then they were raised over her head until she was balanced on her tiptoes, legs straining. Fingers pinched and twisted her nipples before she felt clamps being applied and she whimpered, unable to struggle for fear of losing her balance and forcing her full weight onto her already sore arms. She felt hands roaming up and down her body, cupping a breast, stroking her thighs, rubbing her ass, and she wanted to scream at them to just get it over with. She couldn’t handle the tension, the suspense, and this gentle touching was almost more torturous than a whipping would have been.

After a few minutes of this she felt a warm oil being applied to her skin. Two sets of hands began to rub the oil into her body, kneading her ass and breasts and dipping fingers into her pussy. A finger circled her ass and she clenched down, scared of what they were going to do. One of the men slapped her ass and said “Relax, slut. We’re doing you a favour here, so be grateful. We haven’t forgotten that you still need to be punished and while we were planning to save that for later, plans can always be changed.”

She made an effort to relax her ass and felt a single oily finger slide into it, stretching her out. He stroked in and out, spreading the oil around and sending little tingles of pleasure through her. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time and a flush of shame washed over her. A stranger was fingering her ass, was probably getting ready to rape it, and she liked it. What kind of a freak was she? Another finger slipped into her pussy and she moaned, tilting her hips to give him better access. The man began to slowly fuck her wet pussy with his finger, sliding it all the way out and swirling it over her clit before gently pushing back inside again. She whimpered and sighed, turned on beyond belief and humiliated by the way they were playing her body.

After a few minutes of this the hands suddenly left her body and she was left hanging, panting and hot, wanting more. She turned her head, listening desperately for some sign of where they were and what was coming but there was only silence and the sound of her own breathing. She could feel her calves beginning to ache from balancing on her toes for so long but the need in her pussy was all encompassing. She focused hard on her legs, on the soreness in her arms, and just as she started to relax a little bit something warm and wet slid across her clit. She cried out and arched her back as a tongue began to slide in and out of her pussy. He sucked her clit into his mouth and began to flick his tongue across it in rapid little movements, driving her wild. She was moaning and crying out, thrusting her pussy against his face, wrapped up in her need to cum when he stepped back and left her hanging again. She started to protest and caught herself at the last second. She couldn’t want this! She wasn’t going to beg them for it! She stood there panting and tried to ignore the feelings in her pussy. Again, as soon as she began to relax his mouth was back on her clit and she was crying out and humping against it. She felt a finger sliding into her ass and it only made her wilder as she bucked and twisted, driven mad by the tongue attacking her clit. This time when they stopped she howled in frustration and began to cry, equally humiliated and frustrated by what they were doing.

Again they waited until she was no longer on the edge before the man started licking her pussy. This time the finger in her ass was rougher, fucking her with long, sure strokes and she loved it, wanting more. She wanted to come so badly it was eclipsing everything else. She no longer cared that this was rape, that they had abducted her. Nothing mattered but being allowed to cum and they knew it. Once again they stepped away from her and she sobbed out her frustration.

“Beg for it, cunt. Beg me to fuck your tight little ass and we’ll let you cum.” one said. Sophie continued to sob, fighting with herself. She couldn’t, she just couldn’t beg him to rape her ass. What would that make her?

The tongue flicked across her clit again, just once, and she spasmed, reaching for it desperately. They laughed and again she was denied. “You know what you need to do, little whore. The only way you’ll be cumming today is with her cock in your ass, so beg for it.”

She stood there for a moment longer, the internal struggle becoming less and less important before she whispered “Please do it.”

“Do what, slut? Be clear.”

“Please fuck me.” she whimpered.

“What? Louder, cunt. Where do you want her to fuck you?”

She took a deep breath, her body on fire. “Please fuck my ass.” she said, her voice shaking.

“I dunno, slut. You don’t sound sure about that.” She felt him push up against her from behind, his cock sliding between her ass cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her and began to toy with her nipple clamps. She moaned and pressed back against him, ashamed and yet unable to stop herself. He slid one hand down her stomach and flicked her clit. “Please.” she whispered.

“Tell me what a dirty little whore you are, cunt. Tell me how much you need my cock in your ass. Convince me that I should fuck you, and maybe I’ll let you cum.” He continued to play with her clit, lightly flicking it and keeping her right on the edge. She was gasping and crying, humping his cock as it pressed against her ass, wanting to cum so badly it hurt.

“Please….please, sir. Please let me cum...I’m…I’m a dirty whore. I’m a whore and I….I want your cock in my ass. I want to cum with your cock in my ass.” she cried brokenly.

“Ah, you really are a little slut. Wanting to be raped up the ass, what a dirty cunt.” he said, and she felt the tension on her arms release. She collapsed against him and he lowered her til she was on her hands and knees with her face pressed to the floor and her ass up in the air. She felt the head of his cock pressing against her asshole and she whimpered, pushing back on it slightly, desperate to have it inside her, to be allowed to cum. He eased the head through her tight ring and she cried out. It hurt, but more than that it made her feel so incredibly dirty. She really was a dirty whore. A dirty whore who had begged a stranger to fuck her ass just so she could cum on his cock. She was crying as he started to fuck her, slow strokes at first, but getting faster and faster. He pulled her up against him so her back was pressed against his chest and his hands could roam up and down her front, tweaking her nipple clamps and stroking her clit. She began to pant as the ass-fucking started to feel good. Her pussy was dripping onto her legs and every time he touched her clit she moaned, feeling her orgasm getting closer. She began to push back against him, fucking herself on his cock, and he pinched her clit hard. She screamed and he grabbed her thighs, spreading them apart so she was wide open, her soaked pussy on display for the other men. The cuffs on her wrists were tugged upwards again and she found herself pulled as far upright on her knees as she could be, with her wrists stretched over her head. The man behind her lifted her up, still fucking her ass, and she felt another man slide underneath her, steadying her and lowering her down til her pussy was touching his cock. She screamed again and began to struggle, sure that she couldn’t take both of them at once. The man underneath her reached up and twisted her nipple clamps til she went limp and then he slammed his cock into her pussy in one thrust.

The two men began a rhythm – one would slide into her ass, then pull out, and the other would thrust into her pussy. She was stretched and felt unbelievably full, but it was also starting to feel good. She was still pulled upright by the cuffs on her wrists, and the man below her was using his finger to play with her clit while the man behind her tugged on her nipples. She started fucking back against them, and they responded by drilling her even harder. A cock was thrust against her lips and she opened her mouth and sucked it in without even thinking. She was so close to cumming she didn’t care about anything else and she twisted and writhed against them, moaning and screaming around the cock in her mouth as her orgasm approached.

“Cum for us, whore. You’ve got a cock in all three holes and you’re such a little slut that you’re going to cum.” the man behind her growled into her ear, and she felt her vision go white. She was cumming, hard, and she could feel her pussy and ass squeezing the cocks inside her. The cock in her mouth was pulled out and she felt warm semen shooting over her face and breasts, his hand in her hair keeping her in place. The man behind her grunted, and she felt him shoot into her ass, pushing her orgasm even higher as she spasmed and jerked on their cocks. The man underneath her began to really hammer her pussy, thrusting upwards and tugging sharply on her nipples while he called her a filthy little whore. Her pussy clenched down on him and she came again as he shot his load deep inside her.

Sophie hung by her arms, panting, with their softening cocks still in her ass and pussy. She couldn’t believe what she had just done. She’d just cum from being raped by three men at the same time, and what’s more, she’d begged them to do it. She truly was a filthy whore. As they slid out of her, one of them slapped her on the ass and said “Guess it’s time for your punishment now, cunt.” She hung her head and began to sob, utterly broken.

She knelt on the floor, arms stretched above her head, and sobbed. She still couldn’t understand how she’d begged a stranger – a stranger who had kidnapped and whipped and abused her with his friends – to fuck her in the ass, and had then cum while he did it. She had always prided herself on being a normal, well adjusted person, someone who enjoyed sex but certainly wasn’t a complete freak. If anything, she might have been described as a bit of a prude and she had been perfectly fine with that. Now she was having to question her whole identity and it was scaring her. She didn’t even know who these men were, or how they’d chosen her, but somehow they’d known that there was a slut hiding inside her. Why me? Why had they helped her, then abducted, assaulted her, whipped her, raped her, and made her enjoy it? Even then, as she sat there on the floor, gasping for breath from her latest orgasm, she could feel a tingle in her pussy as she anticipated the punishment they were going to give her. It was terrifying and humiliating and she wanted it anyway.

The hook her wrist cuffs were attached to began to rise again and it pulled her to her feet. She hung from it, hardly able to support herself, and waited for them to do whatever it was they had planned. Surely nothing could be worse than what they’d already put her through. She felt cuffs being attached to her ankles and then straps wrapped around each thigh, their hands wandering around her body as they worked. Her nipple clamps were removed suddenly and she screamed and arched her back as the blood ran back into her tender buds. A hand was massaging them, making her wince, and more hands were prodding her pussy and ass as they finished tightening the straps around her legs. She heard the sound of chains clinking and then her feet were pulled out from under her and she hung from her arms. She yelped in surprise, and then in fear as the chains continue to rise, pulling her legs out perpendicular to her body in a split. She groaned as the muscles of her inner thighs stretched to the maximum and began to shake her head wordlessly. She had always been flexible, but they didn’t stop pulling her legs up until she was in almost a full splits and her muscles were protesting. One of the men adjusted the straps slightly and then gave her a push so she swung back and forth, supported by her thighs, ankles and wrists. Her pussy and ass were completely exposed to them and despite the situation she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

Her momentum stopped and she hung there, fearfully awaiting their next move when suddenly a jet of icy cold water hit her in the chest. She gasped for breath as the cold knocked the wind out of her and she heard one of the men laughing. “Can’t have you all filthy and covered in cum, slut. I know it’s a natural state for a whore like you, but we like to keep things clean around here.” The stream of water played over her, paying special attention to her breasts where her nipples had hardened into little points. She was shivering and goose bumps had popped up on her skin, but she was still somewhat aroused. She felt the water begin to go lower and she sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming. The water sprayed directly onto her exposed and vulnerable pussy and she screamed, bucking and twisting in her harness as she tried to escape it. They played the jet back and forth between her ass and pussy, lingering especially long on her clit. At one point the angle of the water changed and they started spraying her from below, trying to get the water to go right up inside her. She was sobbing, freezing cold and her teeth were chattering when the water was finally shut off. She hung there, dripping, and one of them squirted something across her chest. At first she thought he had cum on her again but then the smell hit her and her stomach clenched. It was soap, but not just any soap – her soap, from her house! She had always favoured a slightly obscure brand that she ordered from outside the country, and this was the smell of her soap. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that these men knew where she lived and had access to her things. They must have got her keys and purse out of her handbag but the prospect hadn’t occurred to her before and somehow, despite everything they’d done to her, it felt like a giant violation.

Before she could focus on the implications too much she felt a scrubbing brush begin to rub circles on her back. Another one began to scrub one leg, while the third began on her other leg. The brushes weren’t especially harsh, but as they began to circle closer and closer to her more sensitive areas, she whimpered. Her pussy was growing wet again and she cursed herself for her inability to resist these men. The brushes began to slide over her breasts, one on each side gently at first and then they began to scrub harder.

“Look at how red her tits are. Poor little slut is going to be kinda sensitive here later, isn’t she?” one commented. The other two laughed and one said “Well, she shouldn’t have got herself all dirty and covered in cum then, should she? I want her nipples all squeaky clean for when I whip those hot tits of hers.” They laughed again, and then the man behind her who had been scrubbing her ass cheeks dipped his brush lower and began to work it over her exposed asshole. He ran the bristles back and forth and then she felt another jet of cold water aimed directly at her anus. She flinched, but the water stopped almost immediately and he continued to scrub. His brush was moving steadily forward, first scrubbing her inner thighs and then the lips of her pussy. He stopped for a moment and stroked his finger down one of them before resuming his forward creep with the brush.

“Nice and smooth down there. Too bad, I kinda like shaving them. Guess this little one is enough of a slut that she waxes.”

“I like the ones who wax. Lets me know right away that they’re total sluts, so I don’t feel so bad about fucking them the way they deserve.” one of the other men said. All three of the men laughed at this and the third one replied, “Feel bad? Since when do you feel bad about fucking these sluts?”

“Never. They’re all sluts who deserve it.” he answered, and they laughed again. As they were talking, the men in front of her had continued to scrub her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. They had been sore before, but now they felt so sensitive that even the slightest touch with the brush sent a thousand nerve impulses screaming through her. It was painful, but her pussy was practically gushing. The man behind her had been pushing his brush closer and closer to her clit, and now he pressed down directly on it. She gasped and bucked against the scrub brush and he responded by running it back and forth along her slit, pressing the bristles into her wet and swollen flesh.

“You filthy little whore, this is turning you on?” he said. “I’m scrubbing your jizz filled cunt with a scrubbing brush and you’re so wet it’s not even working.” With that he directed another spray of water directly at her pussy and she writhed in her harness again, moaning as the icy water drove her arousal level down. He turned off the water and continued to rub the brush over her sensitive pussy, tickling her clit with it. He was using just enough pressure that it hurt, but not so much that it wasn’t still driving her wild. She was starting to heat up again and her breath was coming faster when all three of them stopped and she was left in the harness, swinging slightly and moaning. Before she could brace herself, they were spraying her down with the icy cold water again and she panted and gasped to catch a breath. They turned up the pressure and directed a stream right on her clit, sending a combination of pure lust and pain through her. She wanted to cum again, but the temperature of the water was just too extreme. It was torture.

Finally the water shut off and she wondered if this was the end of her punishment. It hadn’t been pleasant, but it also hadn’t been nearly as bad as she’d been expecting, so she waited anxiously. She could hear something being dragged across the floor and set up directly underneath her but the sounds gave her no clue as to what was about to happen. One of them men shoved a nozzle into her pussy and something warm and oily squirted out, coating her insides and dribbling down from her swollen lips. He repeated this process with her ass and she began to worry. They hadn’t used nearly this much lubrication on her before, what could they possibly be planning to do to me? Before she could think on it too much, there was a whirring and grinding noise and she felt something thick and rubbery pressing against her pussy. A hand spread it apart and an average sized dildo slid up into her. It went just far enough to brush her cervix and then stopped and stayed inside her. A moment later there was another grinding noise and a second dildo pressed up against her ass. One of them men held her still and guided it into her, stretching her wide open and making her eyes water. It wasn’t quite as big as the dick that had been inside her earlier, but it was large enough to make her feel very full. As soon as the second dildo was settled fully inside her she felt a leather strap being passed around her waist. Two straps were attached to at the back and these were pulled up between her legs on either side of the dildos and connected again to the waist strap at the front. As they tightened them she realized there was a hard bump on the front of the straps that nestled right against her clit, and she imagined that this was not a coincidence. She hung there, waiting, knowing that whatever was coming was not going to be pleasant.

The dildo in her pussy began to move first, slowly withdrawing before reversing and sliding back up into her. The one in her ass was next, pulling out until just the tip was seated inside her before again pushing back in. They were working in tandem but it soon became clear that they were slightly out of sync. At first, they would both be inside her at the same time but soon they were alternating thrusts and she could tell that as time went on they would cycle back and forth between stuffing her full all at once and alternately fucking her. The thrusting began to increase in speed and suddenly the hard bump against her clit began to vibrate. It, too seemed to be somewhat random. It started as a gently teasing buzz and soon had worked its way up to an almost uncomfortable level of vibration. It cycled up and down a few times before throwing in short little bursts of high vibration every few seconds, seemingly at random. The result was that from one moment to the next she didn’t know what was happening, and all she did know was that she wanted to cum. Badly.

The dildos increased in speed yet again and began to really fuck her. She was shaking her head back and forth, trying to deny the orgasm she could feel building inside her but she knew it was a worthless endeavour and within minutes she was cumming all over the thrusting rubber cocks, shaking and humping as best she could in her suspended position. Almost immediately she realized what the punishment would be because the dildos and vibrator didn’t shut off. If anything, they sped up and she shrieked as the vibrator went into high gear on her overly sensitive clit. She yanked on her wrist cuffs, trying to pull herself off the dildos, but she couldn’t manage to pull herself up more than a few centimetres and she soon sunk back down onto the pistoning cocks, bucking against the vibrator that was torturing her clit. Soon, the vibrator cycled back down to a lower setting again and she moaned in relief, feeling the buzzing starting to feel good again. “Oh no,” she thought, “I can’t cum again, not so soon.”

The dildos continued to make obscene slurping noises as they pounded into her ass and pussy and she panted as her second orgasm approached. She jumped slightly as she felt one of them men grasp her right nipple and then there was a clamp being applied to first it, then the other one. She wondered why these felt different from the ones they’d used one her before but her answer came quickly as they too began to vibrate, in sync with each other but otherwise in a random pattern. She was thrusting her hips forward, trying to gain a firmer contact with the vibrator on her clit and when both it and her nipple clamps went into high gear at the same time, she exploded. She could feel her juices dripping out of her pussy and again, she shrieked as her poor body went into post-orgasmic shock. She fought the machines, now trying to escape the intense buzzing on her clit instead of chasing it and she cried as she wondered how many times they would do this to her. Already she could feel another orgasm brewing inside her, despite the pain in her clit, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would last. Her legs were aching from their strained position, and she could feel the dildo in her ass starting to chafe slightly.

As if in response to her thought, she felt a stream of the warm, oily substance being squirted over her ass and she moaned as the assfucking she was getting from the mechanical invader began to feel good again. All through this process the men had been silent and she realized that she was comforted to know they were still there, still watching her. In fact, a small part of her was actually a bit turned on by them witnessing her punishment, though it made her want to cry to admit it. It was bad enough that she was being driven to multiple orgasms by a machine, but to want to be watched while it happened made her feel like a slut. Every time she began to accept what they were doing to her, they pushed her further, made her question herself even more. She’d thought that enjoying her own gang rape was as bad as it could get, and yet here she was, screaming as another orgasm was wrenched from her exhausted body by a brutally impersonal machine.

The dildos continued to stuff her holes while the vibrators worked their magic, and she continued to cum until She’d lost count and was just hanging limply in her harness, occasionally moaning and twitching as yet another spasm rolled through her. Her mind was jelly and she couldn’t even remember why this was happening to her, she just knew she wanted it to stop. She must have lapsed into unconsciousness because when she was next aware of where she was, she was back in her cell again and the TV was playing a video of her punishment.

She stared numbly at the TV screen for a few minutes, watching the image of herself being fucked to orgasm by a pair of thrusting mechanical dildos. The whole thing was incredibly erotic and she couldn’t believe how hot her body looked suspended from those chains. The muscles in her legs were straining against the leather straps and she was covered with a soft sheen of sweat, highlighting the curves of her breasts and rock hard nipples. The TV was set at a high enough volume that she could hear every whimper, every moan that she’d made as she came all over the rubber cocks. She lay there, entranced by the video. She was exhausted and she could still feel the keen burn of humiliation but she couldn’t help but be somewhat turned on. What had they done to her?

Finally, she made herself look away and struggled to get to her feet. She ached everywhere and her pussy and ass especially felt raw and sore. She tentatively put a hand down between her legs and winced as she encountered the swollen, sensitive flesh but it wasn’t as bad as she’d feared. She ran her hands over her breasts and found that her nipples, while still a bit sore, were tight and hard again. Just brushing them with her fingertips was enough to make her squirm and she immediately dropped her hands away, determined not to arouse herself.

She made use of the bathroom again and drank as much of the cold water as she could stand. Steeling herself she also wiped her body down with the flannel, shivering as the cold water hit her sensitive skin. She moaned as she remembered the jets of frigid water playing over her pussy and ass, tormenting and arousing her all at once. From the main room she could hear the sounds of the TV replaying one of her many orgasms and suddenly realized that her hand was between her legs and she was stroking her clit with the flannel. She gasped and dropped it on the floor, backing away as if it were a poisonous snake, and fled back to the main room. What was wrong with her? She’d come more times in the past day than she had in years, and she still wasn’t sated? What had they done to her?

She sat down on the floor in the main room and her stomach rumbled. She pressed a hand to it and suddenly wondered how long she’d been here. It was impossible to keep track of time and she had no idea whether it was day or night, or when she’d last eaten. She looked around the room again, hoping that she’d missed something in her brief survey, but there was no food anywhere. She got up and walked over to the TV, trying to ignore the sight of her tormented, screaming body being punished by the thrusting dildos, and stared into the small camera lens above it. The light next to it was blinking, and she hoped that perhaps one of them was watching her.

“Hello?” she said, hesitantly. “Are you….I mean…is anyone watching? I’m…I’m hungry. Please…..can I have some food?”

She watched the screen for a moment, hoping they would respond, but there was no answer but her own recorded orgasmic moaning. She sat back down on the floor and stared off into space, fighting against the tingle of arousal that swept through her every time she heard herself cumming on the video. Suddenly, the sound switched off and she heard the voice of one of the men over the speakers.

“If you want food, slut, you have to earn it.”

“Earn it? How?” she asked, terrified.

“Give us a show. You know, like the one you started in the bathroom? Play with that slutty little cunt of yours and show us how horny you are. If you cum for us, we’ll feed you.”

Sophie gasped. They’d seen that? And they wanted her to masturbate for them?

“Oh God.” she moaned, feeling a fresh flush of humiliation roll over her. Was there nothing they would leave alone? Slowly but surely, bit by bit, they were stripping away every shred of her privacy and free will and she didn’t know how to resist. If she didn’t do what they wanted, would they starve her to death? Her stomach rumbled again and she started to cry.

“We’re waiting.” the voice said. “Come on, you little fuck-slut. I don’t think you want to face another punishment, especially on an empty stomach.”

The idea of going through another of their punishments was enough to make her cry harder but she slowly slid her hand down her stomach and towards her pussy. She lightly rubbed it back and forth along the outside of her lips, shocked to find them already damp. She spread them apart gingerly, trying not to be too rough with the sensitive flesh, and gently stroked her hand up and down her slit.

“Not good enough, whore. Stick your fingers in your cunt and play with that needy little clit of yours. Use your other hand to play with your nipples too, I can see how hard they are. We want a good show from you, or no food.”

Whimpering, she slid two fingers into her pussy and moaned at how absurdly good it felt. She was more turned on than she’d imagined and as she slowly stroked them in and out, pressing the heel of her palm against her clit, she knew it wouldn’t take her long to cum. She ran her other hand over her breasts, lightly tweaking her nipples and writhing on the floor as her juices started to flow and she began to finger herself faster.

“That’s it, fuck that juicy little cunt. Show us what a dirty little slut you are.” the voice said, making her even hotter.

She began to buck against her fingers, panting and crying out, hovering on the edge of release. She pinched a nipple, hard, and shoved a third finger into her pussy and began to cum, the walls of her pussy clamping down on her fingers and juices oozing out around her hand. She collapsed back to the ground, spent and completely humiliated. She heard chuckling from the speakers.

“Very nice, little slut. Knew you’d put on a good show for us. Comes with being such a cock hungry whore. Now suck those fingers clean.”

A moment later, whilst she was sucking her pussy juices from her fingers, the flap at the bottom of her door slid open and a tray was pushed through. She ran over to it, but the flap slammed closed before she could get there. The tray contained a sandwich, an apple and a few carrot sticks. Hardly a feast, but hungry as she was she fell on it and gulped down the food. When she was done, she curled up on the floor again and fell asleep to the sounds of her own orgasms.


	2. Day 2

When Sophie woke the next day, the video playing was different. It was back to the alternating scenes of women being abused, and the sounds of their pain and ecstasy had roused her from dreams filled with endlessly thrusting and spurting cocks. She blinked blurrily at the TV and watched as a pretty young girl was being impaled on a monster dildo. It was attached to a machine much like the ones that had been fucking her and she stared as her pussy stretched to accommodate the huge girth being forced into it. She was writhing and moaning, trying to pull herself free from the wall she was tied to, but her manacles held firm and the dildo thrust all the way in to her tiny pussy, pinning her in place. Her nipples grew hard as she watched the girl get brutally fucked by the monster cock, her pert little breasts bouncing with every thrust, her mouth open as she screamed in what seemed to be both pain and pleasure. Sophie knew she shouldn’t be aroused by this, but she couldn’t seem to help it any more. They had broken her.

She watched until the girl came all over the huge rubber cock and then the scene changed to a shot of her own little cell. She could see herself lying on the floor, thrusting her fingers into her pussy and moaning and she hung her head in shame, remembering how they’d forced her to masturbate. The video continued for a few more minutes before the screen went blank and the door to her cell swung open. One of the men was standing there, again wearing a mask and holding out a blindfold. She gulped and stood up shakily, moving towards him on legs that trembled in fear. She reached out for the blindfold and he grinned at her. She realised that they both knew that her pussy was already soaked in anticipation of what was to come.

She was led, blindfolded, out of her room and across a cement floor. Her nipples were hard just thinking of what be coming and she knew her pussy was gushing. It was just as they said – she was a dirty whore.

She was shoved forward onto a mat on the floor, landing hard on her hands and knees before hands grasped her arms and cuffed them behind her back. A sharp slap on the inside of her leg induced her to quickly spread her knees wide, exposing her dripping pussy to her unseen audience. She unconsciously arched her back slightly, showing off her breasts, heaving with her deep, aroused breathing. She waited for what seemed like hours before finally she heard one of the men speak.

“Do you know why you’re here, slut?” he asked. She shook her head, scared to speak up.

“Because you’re a fuck slut. You’re here because you crave cock, because you ache to be filled in all your holes, humiliated, abused, and made to cum. You’re here because we know what you want, what you are. You can’t hide it from us.”

Sophie moaned at his words, completely aroused yet desperately trying to deny them. Even though she’d been coming to the same conclusion as they used her body, she couldn’t just accept that what he said was true. She didn’t want this! It didn’t matter that she enjoyed it, she hadn’t asked for it. She gathered her courage and spoke up.

“No.” she said, her voice coming out as barely more than a whisper.

“No?”

“No!” she said, more forcefully this time. “I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t want it. You made me…..you made me do….” she broke off, unable to repeat the things they had done to her.

“We made you cum? Oh yes, we did. We made you cum while we fingered you, while we whipped you, while we fucked you. You came on our cocks, our hands, and even on a pair of rubber dildos. You came on your own fingers too, slut, shoving them into your cunt while we watched you. No, you asked for this and you wanted it. You didn’t have to say the words, we knew.”

“No.” she whimpered again, trying to ignore the rush of heat that washed over her at the memories his words conjured up.

“Oh yes, slut. Even now, even as you deny that you want this, your dirty little cunt is soaked and your nipples are hard. You’re a fuck slut. You exist only for the pleasure of men like us, men who know how to use you.”

Tears were running down her cheeks and she shook her head wordlessly, denying what he said.

“So, if I was to come over there and shove my fingers up your cunt, you wouldn’t enjoy it? I wouldn’t feel your hot little pussy clamping down on them as you came?” he taunted.

Sophie moaned, her traitorous pussy spasming at his words, wanting nothing more than what he had just promised. She hung her head silently, unable to refute him.

“I thought so.” he said.

She gathered up the last of her courage and whispered “What will happen to me?”

“That depends, slut. We’re not done training you yet, but when we are you’ll be a proper fuck slave. I’d hate to ruin all the surprises that entails, but I can assure you that you’ll be getting all the cock that hungry little cunt of yours needs. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“But…but…when will you let me go?” she cried.

“Let you go? Oh no, little cunt. By the time we’re done with you, you won’t ever want to leave.”

She moaned. Judging by what they’d done to her in only the short time she’d been captive, by the way she’d responded, she knew he could be right.

“People will miss me, they’ll look for me.” she whispered.

“Who?” he asked. “Your friends? The ones you only see once a month or so? Family members you haven’t seen in years? Your boss? Hahaha! We had your “Brother” go in and inform them that you’d suffered a nervous breakdown and needed long term leave. They won’t be missing you anytime soon.”

And with that, she could feel the last tie to her old life drifting away. He was right, nobody would miss her. She had no close friends, no family, nobody to wonder where she had gone. She had wrapped herself in her careful privacy and solitude and now she was paying for it. There would be no rescue for her, and if the man was right, she wouldn’t even want one.

She sat there on that mat, numbly processing what was going to happen. A slave? What did that mean? How could that even be possible?

“Well, cunt, do you have any other questions for me?” She shook her head, too choked up to speak.

“Good, we have some fun planned for you. It involves cocks in your holes so I know you’ll like it.”

She was pulled to her feet and led away from the mat with her wrists still bound behind her. She felt the air change slightly and then she was pushed up a set of stairs and through a door. This new space had soft, plush carpeting and it smelled of furniture polish and wood smoke. The air was pleasantly warm, unlike the cool dampness of the previous area, and she sighed as she felt it wash over her. She was led along the carpeted floor, down what might have been a hallway, and then through a doorway and into a room with more lush carpet. She was pushed to her knees and ordered to present her pussy, which she did by spreading her legs and assuming what had become an almost natural posture for her. She waited in silence, nervous about what was coming. Soon she could hear footsteps approaching and the murmur of male voices. The door to the room opened again and what sounded like several men entered, all chatting conversationally. She caught snippets of what sounded like a friendly political discussion, and another more heated exchange regarding sports teams, but none of them acknowledged the presence of a naked, kneeling woman in the middle of the room. She squirmed slightly, embarrassed by her nudity as if the time since her abduction hadn’t happened, and wished she could cover herself. Strange as it seemed, she had grown accustomed to being naked in that other space, in front of those men. These men were new and unfamiliar and this space felt like a posh hotel, the kind of place she shouldn’t be naked in. The whole thing was intensely humiliating and yet she knew she was turned on.

A few more men entered the room and she heard polite greetings being exchanged and some queries regarding business and health. She waited nervously as more men entered the room and the hum of conversation grew louder until finally a voice called out over the others “Alright then, are we all here?”

“All but Hawkes, and he’d said he’d be late. We can start without him.”

There was a general rustle and the sound of furniture being shuffled and then a chilling silence settled over the room. She could feel their unseen eyes on her naked body and her nipples hardened until they felt like they would burst. She knew they could see her exposed, wet pussy and her face flushed with the shame.

“Report.” said the same voice as earlier.

“Female, early thirties, abducted from park at night while jogging.” she heard one of her abductors say. “Wait,” she thought, “I’m not thirty yet and they didn’t abduct her from the…”

“No immediate family, currently unemployed. Usual precautions were taken and there has been no adverse interest or suspicion in the 7 days since we obtained her. Shows signs of being an excellent pain slut and comes readily when whipped. Needs improvement in obeying orders and becoming aroused. Recommend putting her into basic training.”

Sophie felt like her world was spinning. She wasn’t the only woman here? How many had they abducted? How many were sitting in this room like her with their pussies exposed and a group of men appraising them? Her breath came faster and she felt a new rush of dampness in her pussy as the man she assumed was the leader of this group spoke again.

“Recommendation noted. Nice body on her, I assume those tits are natural?”

“Of course.”

“Excellent. Gentlemen, feel free to inspect the slut. Barring any objections I will have her sent down to unit three for basic training starting tomorrow. Any requests for pre-training use can be submitted to me after the meeting.”

Sophie heard a female sounding whimper from a few feet away from her and guessed that the men must be doing something to this lady. She couldn’t help but wonder how she felt. Did she enjoy this treatment too? Was she as confused and scared as she was? She wished she could talk to her.

“Next slut?” the leader asked.

“Female, mid twenties, abducted from street after work. No immediate family, employers handled. No sign of suspicion since obtainment. Shows excellent signs of being a good fuck slut and is easily aroused by both sexual stimuli and humiliation. Obeys orders well for such a new acquisition and is eager to please. Recommend advancing to intermediate training.”

Sophie gasped. Eager to please? Intermediate training? A hot wash of shame burned through her again at his words and she hung her head. She felt like a piece of meat, an animal, as he described her and her life in such terms. Had the other woman next to her fought back more? Was she weak for giving in to their demands so soon? She felt tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as the leader began to speak.

“Intermediate? I’m impressed. I can see her soaked cunt from here, but she must be a real slut if you feel she can skip basic training. Can we view some of her processing footage?”

There was a clicking sound and suddenly she could hear the sounds of her own arousal. It was accompanied by an engine noise and she realized that her whole abduction and subsequent torment had been filmed. The video continued until she came, crying out as her captors shoved their fingers into her pussy, and then she heard the sounds of her punishment occurring. The noise of the crop as it slapped down onto her nipples in the video made her burn with arousal and she wished she could feel the vibrator on her pussy. The men continued to watch, making comments about her reactions, her orgasms and her body as footage was played of all the ways she’d been used since being abducted. She heard some of them chuckling as she begged to have her ass fucked, and there were some impressed sounding murmurs as she fingered herself to an orgasm in front of the camera. By the time the tape shut off she was crying, but her pussy was dripping onto the carpet below her and she would have done anything to relieve the growing pressure she could feel there.

“Very nice.” The leader said. “Gentlemen, feel free to inspect the cunt, but I think we will hold a more in depth evaluation at the end of this meeting. Barring any issues with that, I’d feel comfortable placing her in intermediate training.” As he spoke, Sophie felt hands touching her body, many of them at once. A finger slid down her spine and into the crack of her ass, stroking her anus and tickling it while more hands grasped her breasts and tweaked her swollen nipples. She moaned as a finger slid into her grasping pussy and she bucked against it, thrusting her hips forward in a desperate attempt to gain firmer contact with it. The men laughed at her and she felt so ashamed, but couldn’t seem to stop. The other woman they’d abducted hadn’t behaved like this, so why was she? Was she just a dirty slut, like they said? A finger flicked her clit and her body spasmed, reaching for the orgasm that was so close. Before she could get any closer though, the hands were withdrawn and she was left kneeling on the carpet, panting out her need. She gave a frustrated whimper and heard more chuckles.

“Well, that was entertaining. Next slut, please.”

Sophie’s abductor began to describe the next unfortunate woman, a girl in her late teens who had been hitchhiking, but she couldn’t focus on what was being said. All she could think about was how desperate she was to cum, and how thoroughly these men had reduced her to a mindless, needy slut. It wasn’t right. She wasn’t a weak-willed person, and she certainly wasn’t the sort of woman who needed a man to take orders from. How had this happened? She heard the sound of the girl next to her being fondled, her squeaks of protest so vastly different from her own ecstatic moans, and she felt like sobbing. Why me? Why did she like this?

The girl next to her was assigned to basic training and she heard the sounds of furniture shifting and people moving again. When everything settled, she felt her arms being unclipped and what felt like a thick rubber dildo was placed in her hand.

“Show us how much you want this, cunt.” A voice said. “Show us how badly you want to come.”

She grasped the dildo, pride and shame warring with the strident demands of her gushing pussy. If she did this, if she fucked herself with a rubber cock in front of a room full of strange men, what was she? Could she ever hold her head up again? She knelt there for a moment more, the fear of punishment growing stronger the longer she refused, until finally, with a broken whimper, she slid her hand between her legs and began to push the dildo into her sopping wet pussy. It slid in easily, and she moaned as she felt it filling her up, easing the throb of need she’d been feeling ever since the men had touched her.

“Fuck yourself with it.” A new voice ordered her. “Fuck that sloppy little cunt and let us see you cum. Show us what a dirty whore you are.”

She slid the dildo back out and then pushed it back in again, panting as she did so. her other hand slid down to her pussy and she began to circle her clit with a forefinger, thrusting her hips forward and throwing her head back. She could hear the men murmuring their approval and as she grew closer and closer to coming, their watching eyes and obscene comments just made her hotter. She began to cry out as she fucked herself with the dildo, high pitched keening sounds as her pussy began to contract, grasping the dildo and gushing juices all over it. She arched her back and with one final thrust she began to cum, rocking back and forth, breasts thrust forward, head thrown back, riding the rubber cock with everything she had. As she came back down, panting and gasping for air, she heard smattered applause from the men, and she felt shame burn through her once more. What had she done?

The men exited the room, some of them stopping to fondle her as they went, pinching a nipple or slapping her ass. She knelt there, lost in a fog of deep self pity and shame, barely aware as they took liberties with her body that even a week ago would have had her screaming in rage. She couldn’t understand how she had let herself get to this point, how she had given up all sense of pride and decency. And for what? Just because she got wet when they abused me? She was sick at herself, horrified and confused.

After all the men had left her arms were secured behind her again and she was hoisted to her feet. She was led down a corridor and through a doorway and suddenly she could feel sunshine on her skin. She stumbled, stunned by the warmth and light seeping through her blindfold, shocked at how much she’d missed it over the past day. She turned her face upwards slightly as she was led along a concrete pathway, basking in the glow of being outdoors once more. Too soon for her, they passed under a roof of some sort and the sun vanished, though the crisp air of the outdoors sun still swirled around her, puckering her nipples and drying the sweat on her from her recent orgasm. She felt herself being backed up to a post of some sort and her wrists secured to it before her abductor began to speak to her.

“Be a good little slut.” He said, lightly tweaking her nipple as he spoke. “Your new trainer will be here to collect you shortly.”

Sophie heard his footsteps fading away and concentrated on where she was. She could smell hay and horses, and the floor under her feet was smooth concrete, swept meticulously clean. The wooden post behind her was rough, and she seemed to be attached to it by some sort of metal ring. Quietly, she began to manipulate the connection between her cuffs and the post and was shocked to discover that they were held in place by only a clip, not even locked. She stood there for a moment, listening intently, but she could hear nothing around her but the sound of the wind and a far off horse whinnying. She took a deep breath and unclipped her cuffs, feeling a shot of adrenalin go through her as she did it. She froze immediately, half expecting to be grabbed and punished, but there was nothing. Quickly, she undid her cuffs and reached up to rip the blindfold from her eyes, blinking and squinting as she was blinded by the sunshine. When she could see again she looked around her and discovered she was in a deserted paved courtyard with several upright posts like hers surrounding the edges, an overhanging roof protecting them from the elements. A large mansion backed onto two sides of the space, with a doorway that she assumed was the one she’d been led through. On the third side was a wooden structure that she assumed was the stable she could smell and the fourth was a stone archway through which she could see a field. It was early afternoon, judging by the sunlight streaming down into the courtyard, and she could see nobody nearby. She stood there for a moment longer, terrified that one of the men would appear at any moment and punish her for having removed her blindfold. She started to contemplate just putting her cuffs and blindfold back on and pretending nothing had happened when she mentally shook herself. This was her chance! She could escape, she could get away from these madmen. How could she even think about staying, about letting them do more horrible things to her body. If she had any sense of pride or self left, she had to run.

Without giving it any more thought she dropped her cuffs and blindfold and ran for the open field. She turned around once as she went through the archway and saw that while windows on the mansion faced the field, most seemed to have drawn curtains. Ahead of her, the pasture stretched out over a hill and beyond it she could see a dense stand of trees. If she could make it that far she could lose herself in the woods and hopefully find her way to a road or something, maybe flag down a car. She refused to let herself think about the possibility of capture, of what they’d do to her if she were caught. She’d made her decision, and it was too late to go back now.

She ran through the field, stumbling over stones and loose lumps of dirt, stubbing her toes as she occasionally turned to look behind her. So far there had been so sign that her presence had been missed, but she knew it couldn’t last forever. She pushed herself harder until she cleared the edge of the hill and then slowed to a more manageable pace, screened from the mansion by its presence. She jogged towards the tree line, realizing that it was further away than she’d thought. She hoped she’d have time before the sun set to find a road as she wasn’t looking forward to a night in the woods. They were unfriendly looking, and she had no clothing or blankets with which to keep herself warm.

As she neared the woods she began to hear a faint thudding sound from behind her. She turned to look back but the hill blocked any view of the mansion and she couldn’t tell if the sound was getting closer or not. She began to run faster, suddenly terrified of being caught, and kept whipping her head around to look over her shoulder. The sound grew louder and soon she could identify it as hooves, growing steadily closer. She panicked, sprinting like mad for the trees, her breath whistling in and out of her lungs as she pushed herself to her limit and more. Her legs felt like rubber and her lungs were screaming at her, her whole body straining forward. She could no longer hear the hooves over the roaring in her ears and the sound of her own panting breaths, and she couldn’t risk looking back to see how close the horse was. She was perhaps 30 feet from the edge of the trees when she felt something settle around her waist, trapping her arms, and then pulled back sharply. She yelped and her feet went out from under her, sending her tumbling to the ground hard. The rope around her tightened and she realized she’d been lassoed, effectively trapping her for the moment. She struggled against the rough rope and looked up wild eyed at the man who had jumped off the horse and was striding toward her holding the other end of it. She screamed and writhed, pure fear making her unable to react coherently, and she flinched as he reached down and grabbed her arm. She was sobbing uncontrollably as he wordlessly tied her hands together behind her back and then stepped back to look at her appraisingly. He was tall and dark haired with a face that looked like he spent a fair amount of time outdoors, and his expression was one of amusement.

“Every damn time, they fall for it. You’d think you sluts would figure out that we’re too smart to let you go that easy, but nope. Every single one of you figures we’re dumber than a sack of spanners and that you can outsmart us and run. What did you think was gonna happen, cunt?” he asked, and she sobbed harder. He was right, and she knew it. She’d known it was too easy, known they’d never have left her unwatched, and yet she’d run anyway. She felt like an idiot.

“Ah well, makes my job more fun when you do it. Nothing quite like chasing down a dirty little slut and showing her who’s boss.” With that he hauled her to her feet, removed the lasso, and began to walk her back towards the horse. She was still crying, and she stumbled as she went, his hand on her arm the only thing keeping her upright. As they got closer she could see that the horse’s saddle was oddly shaped and it took her a moment before she figured out that there was a large, leather-bound phallus where the pommel would normally be. She whimpered as she stared at it, knowing that she was about to feel it inside her. The man chuckled and slapped her ass as he watched her eyes get huge. “Bet you’ve never ridden a horse that way, huh?” he laughed. He reached into a saddle bag and pulled out two long chains with clamps on the ends and a small tube of lubricant before turning back to her and grasping her right nipple. He twisted it, hard, and she whimpered as he applied one of the clamps to it, screwing it down tight. He twisted and flicked her other nipple and then applied a clamp to it too, leaving the chains dangling against her stomach. He reached down and slid a finger along her pussy before laughing again. “Guess you won’t need the lube up front. Does getting caught make your cunt wet, little whore?” he said, and she felt a new flush of shame as she realized he was right. He led her and the horse a few feet away to where a tree had been cut off, leaving a stump just below waist height for her, and lifted her onto it. Climbing onto it next to her, he unbound her hands and then proceeded to lift her into the saddle, the leather cock pointing right at her pussy. “Don’t struggle,” he muttered, “or I’ll have to whip you before we get to the fun stuff.” She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out and felt the strange pommel slipping inside of her until she was resting on the saddle, completely filled. A raised bump at the base of the cock pressed against her clit, and the ridges on the leather rubbed against her, making her even more wet. He pushed her head down, making her lean forward against the horse’s neck and connected the nipple chains to either side of the horse’s bridle, causing a sharp tug on her nipples every time she tried to straighten up too far. He strapped her wrists to cuffs set into the saddle, just in front of her knees and then strummed the taught chains leading to her nipples, wrenching a yelp out of her. He shoved the tube of lubricant up against her anus and squeezed it, filling her with the oily substance, and then slapped her ass.

“I have a feeling you’re gonna love this.” He said, as he swung into the saddle behind her. She felt him fumbling with his pants and heard a zip undo before a hard cock was pressed against her asshole, pushing forward into her. She cried and clenched down, feeling the leather cock in her pussy as she did so. He slapped her ass again and said “Loosen, slut. It’s either ride home like this or be dragged.” And she reluctantly relaxed her ass and felt him slide into it. She groaned and he reached around in front of her, grabbing her breasts and pulling on them as he thrust further into her poor, stretched ass. Soon he was all the way in and with a last tweak of her clamped nipples he reached lower and picked up the reins and gave the horse a kick.

Sophie felt as if her world had just come undone. Every move the horse made shoved the leather dildo further into her pussy and his cock further into her ass. They were only at a walk and yet already she was gasping and fighting off the beginnings of an orgasm. The man behind her chuckled and she felt him squeeze his legs again and she exploded into an orgasm as the horse began to trot. Up and down she went with the rhythm of the horse, the cocks jostling inside her, her nipples pulled forward every time the horse’s head moved. The nub at the base of the pommel was rubbing back and forth across her clit and she was crying out, almost screaming, as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. She was just starting to come back down when she felt him squeeze his legs again and they launched into a canter, her nipples stretching out painfully as the horse stretched his neck, the cocks inside her rubbing back and forth in the rocking rhythm. She moaned and cried, the man behind her occasionally laughing at her, but otherwise seeming totally uninterested in the fact that he had his cock shoved into the ass of a woman as he rode his horse. She realized, through the fog of her arousal, that we were not headed back to the mansion but instead circling the field, lazily meandering around. Every so often the man would turn the horse, causing a sharp pain in one nipple as the bridle was pulled to the side, and she could feel another orgasm approaching. She squirmed in the saddle, trying to find a position that would produce less sensation, and the man slapped her ass. “None of that, slut. Just enjoy the ride.”

She must have cum three or four more times before he finally turned back towards the mansion and settled them back to a walk. She was moaning, slumped against the horse’s neck, the man’s cock, incredibly, still hard in her ass. She was shocked that he hadn’t cum, given how often she had, and worried about what that meant. As we walked, he began to talk to her, lightly cupping and stroking her breasts with one hand as we went.

“Now, like I said, all you sluts fuck up and try to escape. We expect it now. That doesn’t mean you won’t get punished, it just means we expect it. Now, they think you’re ready for intermediate training and given how wet your cunt was when I caught you, I’m inclined to agree. This means you’re mine until I say you’re ready to go to advanced training and I’m going to work you hard, little slut. A tired slut is a well behaved one, and a slut with cocks in her holes is a happy one. That’s how I run my unit, and I expect perfect obedience from you. Do you understand?”

Sophie nodded her head, and he grabbed one of her nipple chains and tugged on it, making her yelp. “When I ask you a question, you say “Yes, sir”, got it, slut?”

“Yes, sir!” she gasped, and he let go of the chain, moving his hand back to cupping and squeezing her breast.

“You have a lot to learn, but I think you’re going to make an excellent fuck slave.” He said, and with that he kicked the horse hard and they flew into a gallop. She screamed, her pussy and ass clenching down on the cocks inside her, a sharp orgasm making her buck and writhe on them, and she heard him grunting as his cock spurted into her asshole.

“That’s a good little cunt, good girl.” He growled, and they galloped the rest of the way back to the mansion

By the time they got back to the stable, she was a wreck. She’d lost track of how many times she’d come during that last desperate gallop through the field and she was draped over the horse’s neck, the saddle and her thighs soaked by her dripping pussy, her ass clenching around her captor’s softening cock. He had stayed hard after his first orgasm and had ridden her through another few of her own before grabbing her breasts hard and groaning as his cock had pulsed and spurted into her tender asshole. She could feel his cum leaking out of her and mixing with her pussy juices to create a slick mess under her, and she wanted nothing more than to get off this horrible saddle and get clean.

They rode into a small courtyard on one side of the stable and her captor slid his cock out of her ass, making her gasp, and dismounted. He walked the horse over to a post and tied it in place before unfastening her wrists and the chains on the horse’s bridle. He left her nipple clamps in place and then lifted her off the leather pommel and dumped her on the ground where she fell to her knees, unable to support her own weight. He hauled her to her feet and dragged her into the coolness of the stable, a welcome contrast from the pavement in the courtyard that had been uncomfortably warmed by the late afternoon sun. The stable itself was beautiful, all gleaming wood, immaculate floors and the clean smells of hay and leather. She could hear quiet voices from the other end of the building but she couldn’t tell if they were male or female, let alone what was being said. She was led down the main corridor of the stable, past many beautiful horses and into a tack room with rows of saddles and other riding equipment on the walls. She noticed that many of the saddles had been altered like the one I’d just ridden, some with multiple leather cocks protruding from them. There were crops and whips on the walls too, and a selection of bits that looked too small for a horse. In the centre of the room was a sawhorse with leather straps on it, and nearby a hay bale also bound with leather but the man ignored both of these, instead pushing her over to an empty spot against a wall and ordering her to kneel. She sank to her knees, spreading them as he used the toe of his boot to nudge at her thighs, and waited while he drew her hands up over her head and secured them to a ring set into the wall.

“Now, I don’t believe in punishing sluts while they’re all worn out.” He said, “It keeps them from being able to properly focus on the punishment, and they don’t learn too much from it. Plus, I like the anticipation of a punishment, the way you cunts get all worked up and scared while waiting for it. So, your punishment will be first thing in the morning. In the meantime, the grooms are all finishing up for the evening, and they need a reward. You’re gonna suck off every man who walks into this room, and you’re going to do a good job or I’ll make your punishment even more unpleasant, do you understand?”

She nodded and then quickly caught herself as she saw the look on his face. “Yes, sir!” she gasped, anxious to avoid angering him.

“Good girl.” he said, lightly stroking her cheek. “By the way, her name is Master Hawkes. You may refer to me by that name, or by Sir, but in no other way will you address me, clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. “ and with that he pulled off her nipple clamps and walked away, leaving her crying out as the blood rushed back into her nipples. She hung her head and panted, trying to ignore the burning in her nipples until she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see two young men enter the room. They were around her own age, both dressed in jeans and flannel shirts despite the heat of the day, and they grinned at the sight of her naked body.

“Oh good, new trainee.” said one, and walked up to her, unzipping his jeans as he went. He pulled his half-erect cock out of his pants, placed a hand on the back of her head, and pushed his dick against her lips. She was shocked by the suddenness of it, but remembered Master Hawkes’ orders and opened her mouth. He shoved his cock all the way in, groaning a bit, and began to fuck her mouth, occasionally pushing further back into her throat and making her gag. She tried to use her tongue on him, tried to suck, but he was too fast and too brutal and she soon gave up and just let him use her as he wished. She focused on breathing between his thrusts, her eyes watering as she gagged on his length, and she moaned around his cock as he began to speed up. She could feel him swelling in her mouth and he began to pant a bit, muttering under his breath about what a good little whore she was. Within minutes of starting, he gave a little cry and pulled his cock out, spraying cum all over her breasts before stepping back and slowly tucking his softening cock back into his jeans.

“Not bad.” he said, and then turned and left the room. She knelt there, gasping, as the next man approached her, stroking his fully erect cock as he moved closer. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and twisted slightly, making her cry out. He seized the opportunity and shoved his cock all the way into her open mouth and down her throat. She gagged, pulling at the bindings on her wrists in panic as he began to brutally fuck her throat, sawing in and out, barely giving her enough time to breathe as he pulled out before shoving his length all the way back in again. She was gagging and sobbing, tears running down her face, and when she looked up at him he slapped one of her breasts, hard. “Keep your eyes on my cock, whore.” he said, and she quickly lowered her eyes and focused on not vomiting as he continued to use her. He, too, was quick and she was overwhelmingly relieved when, with a final grunt, he slammed himself all the way in and his cock began to pulse. She felt the cum sliding down her throat and gagged again before he pulled out of her. He wiped his cock on her cheek before zipping up his pants and walking away, whistling cheerfully to himself. She grimaced, trying to ignore the taste of cum in her mouth, and breathed deeply, absurdly grateful for the break.

She didn’t have to wait long before another man came into the room. This one was older, perhaps in his fifties with grey peppered throughout his dark hair. He grinned when he saw her and grabbed a rag out of one of his back pockets. “I see the others got here first. No matter, I’ll clean you up a bit and we’ll have some fun.” he said, wiping the cum off her breasts and face. She was about to thank him, touched by this unexpected kindness, when he grabbed her nipples and began to tug on them, twisting and pulling just hard enough to hurt, but not so hard that it didn’t make her gasp with arousal. She arched her back, trying to relieve the pressure on her poor breasts, but he just pulled harder, pinching her aching little nubs.

“Great tits.” he sighed, and slapped one of them, hard. It bounced and swayed from side to side, and he did it again with the other one. “Oh yeah, you like that.” he said, and proceeded to spank her breasts, making them bounce and shudder painfully. Sophie cried out at each impact, the skin on her breasts turning a brilliant red and her nipples swelling and hardening. He noticed this and began to aim his blows for those abused, red peaks, making her yelp every time he connected. Very soon her breasts were bright red and very sensitive, and he once again grabbed her nipples and twisted. She began to cry and he let go of her painful nubs just long enough to unzip his jeans before shoving his cock in her mouth.

“Get it nice and wet, little girl.” he moaned, stroking in and out. He fucked her mouth for a minute and then pulled out and bent his knees slightly, lining his cock up with the valley of her breasts. He grabbed the sides of them and pushed together and began to fuck her cleavage, groaning as he did it. She stared down, shocked and strangely aroused by the sight of his cock head peeping out from between her red, swollen breasts, glistening with her saliva and his pre-cum. He began to thrust harder, running his thumbs back and forth across her tender nipples as he went, calling her a dirty little girl for letting him fuck her tits. Just before he came, he slid his hands up her breasts and grabbed onto her nipples, hard, using them to pull the weight of her breasts together for him to fuck, and she screamed, the pain from those swollen, abused tips making her light headed. He cried out and started to cum, shooting all over her breasts and stomach while she cried and tried to ignore the wrenching on her nipples. Finally he let go, and she moaned in relief as he used his rag to wipe down his cock before putting it away. He grinned at her and winked before leaving the tack room.

Several more men came in and used her before the end of the evening, all of them without any regard for her enjoyment or comfort. It was a harsh change from the treatment of her original abductors, and she was shocked by the trickle of wetness in her pussy every time a new cock slid into her mouth. If she had been horrified and ashamed at herself for being aroused when those men were deliberately trying to make her cum, what sort of a horrible person was she for being turned on by having her mouth brutally raped by multiple men? She was confused, and ashamed, but she was so tired and sore that she couldn’t even focus on why she should feel that way. She longed to have her hands free so she could touch her pussy, so she could make herself come, and though that desire filled her with even more shame, she couldn’t care. What did it matter how she felt? These men had shown her they were more powerful, that they could do whatever they liked with her. Why should she fight it?

It was these thoughts that occupied her mind as the final man was shoving his cock down her throat, and when he finished with her she hung limply from her bindings and waited, numbly compliant. She was still staring at the floor when Master Hawkes returned and released her wrists from the wall, hauling her to her feet and dragging her back down the hallway. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, and it wasn’t until she noticed that the floor had become tiled instead of cement that she looked up to see that we were in a large tiled room with hoses and nozzles all along the walls. Master Hawkes tied her wrists above her head to a bar along one wall and then tied her ankles shoulder width apart to one set against the floor. He grabbed one of the hoses and she flinched, expecting frigid water, but when he sprayed her down it was pleasantly hot. She relaxed into it, the warmth feeling good on her sore body, and closed her eyes. He drizzled her with a soap that smelled like apples and then grabbed a large sponge and began to rub it all over her body, concentrating on her breasts and between her legs. Despite herself she found she was getting turned on again, and when he slipped one finger into her pussy she moaned and pushed back on it. He stroked his finger in and out a few times before returning to sponging her down, and she whimpered in frustration. “Patience,” he said, “You get to cum if and when I allow it.”

He rubbed some of the soap into her hair and began to massage her scalp, rubbing away the tension and leaving her feeling limp and boneless. She leaned against the wall, enjoying the cool tiles on her sore nipples, and he trailed a finger down her back and pressed it against her asshole. She relaxed and it slid in, fucking her a few times before again withdrawing and leaving her in need. She moaned softly and then sighed as the warm water ran over her again, rinsing off all the soap. After a minute the water shut off and Master Hawkes began to rub her down with a large, soft towel, drying every nook and cranny of her body before releasing her wrists and ankles from the bar. He led her from the room and then down a corridor lined with identical doors. Choosing one, he opened it and led her inside what looked to be a replica of the room she’d been kept in when she’d first been abducted. He lay her down on the floor and secured her wrists and ankles to straps set into the matting and then lightly stroked her breasts, teasing her nipples as he went.

“Good slut, you did very well tonight. Normally, I would reward you for that, but since you still have a punishment owing, I can’t.” He slid his hand down to her pussy as he spoke and gently teased her clit, making her buck her hips upwards to try to get a firmer contact on it. He chuckled and pulled a small vibrator with a clitoral attachment from a pouch at his waist and slid it into her grasping pussy before turning it on low. “Like I said before, a tired slut is a well behaved one, and a slut with cocks in her holes is a happy one. I doubt you’ll be able to cum from this, but it sure will make sleeping difficult. I’ll see you in the morning for your punishment.” And with that, he left. She lay on the floor, the vibrator buzzing in her pussy and against her clit, hovering on the edge of an orgasm and straining and twisting her body, trying to get more contact. It was no use, and after a while she drifted off to an unsettled sleep where she again dreamed of hard, thrusting cocks. She woke up many times in the night, crying out in need, but the vibrator just kept humming, always too gently to make her cum. She cried, she begged the unseen men she hoped were watching her to let her cum, she struggled against her bonds, all uselessly. Eventually she fell asleep, really asleep, and didn’t wake up until the door to her cell opened again.


	3. Day 3

Sophie was painfully aroused, her pussy soaked and her nipples rock hard, and she would have done anything just to cum. She began to beg almost as soon as she was awake, pleading for the vibrator to be turned up, for her hands to be freed for just a moment so she could touch herself. She even begged to be fucked, to be used. It didn't matter what they did to her if only they would let her cum.

It wasn't master Hawkes who came to collect her that morning but one of the men who had used her mouth the day before and he completely ignored her babbling promises to do anything he'd like. He pulled the vibrator from her sopping wet pussy and she moaned and arched her back from the blessed sensation, craving more. He then released her arms from the floor, only to pull her into a sitting position and clip them together behind her back before she could reach down to touch herself. As soon as he freed her ankles she immediately pressed her thighs together, desperate for some extra sensation, and he slapped one of her nipples. She yelped, still sore from the abuse she'd received the day before, and spread her legs slightly, hoping that if she behaved she might be allowed to cum. He hauled her to her feet and marched her out of the room, turning down a branch of the corridor she hadn't seen the night before and through a door to the outer courtyard.

It was a cool, grey morning and her nipples puckered as a chill breeze brushed across her body. She shivered slightly, feeling the wetness on her pussy, and tried to hurry towards the doorway on the other side of the yard. The man slapped her ass and held her back to a sedate walk, dipping his fingers into her wetness and then spreading it on both of her nipples. By the time we entered the mansion she was covered in goose bumps, her clit and nipples were swollen and hard with arousal, and she was panting with the desperate need to cum.

They walked down what she presumed was the same hallway she'd been in the day before, the one with the lush, thick carpeting. She was shocked by the opulence of her surroundings, and stared openly at the richly panelled wood walls and velvet curtains on the windows. There were marble statues spaced evenly in the alcoves between the windows and she felt another stab of lust in her gut when she saw what they depicted. Figure after figure showed naked women being fucked or abused in some way, and the formal nature of the marble made it seem all the more erotic and kinky to her. She gasped when they passed the first painting, a scene that at first looked like a traditional foxhunt but on closer inspection featured naked women being chased across a field while men on horseback rode after them. She shivered as she remembered her capture from the day before and wondered if the women in the painting had experienced something similar.

After traversing another hallway she was led through a doorway and down a set of stairs into a completely different environment. This hall was made of cold, damp cement, and the floors were rough and uneven. Metal doors were set into the walls at regular spaces and it was at one of these that the man finally stopped. He produced a key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and led her inside, shutting and locking it behind him. She stared at the small space, a room the size of a large bathroom, and fidgeted, unsure of what was to come. There was no furniture in the room, save for a widescreen TV and a large padded chair that looked like someone had crossed a dentist's chair with a gynaecological chair. The length of the thing was adorned with thick leather straps that would secure whoever sat in it, and there were multiple pedals and dials arranged around the base. The man uncuffed her wrists and manoeuvred her into the chair, placing her hands and feet carefully into their respective rests. He began to apply the restraints, each strap fastened down carefully until she was completely immobile. There was one across her forehead, one each above and below her breasts, one across her hips, and then straps holding her thighs, calves, and ankles to the leg supports that were spread wide. Two more bands encircled her wrists. She tested her bonds carefully, becoming more and more nervous, but she could move nothing but her fingers and toes. This was soon remedied as more tiny straps were placed across them, rendering her completely helpless.

She stared straight ahead at the blank TV screen, watching out of the corner of her eye as the man began to fiddle with an apparatus of pipes that descended from the ceiling. He made a few adjustments and then hit a button, making her gasp as three pinpoints of red light shot down and highlighted her nipples and clit. He corrected the placement of the lights slightly, and then, looking satisfied, he hit a switch on the wall and left the room. The pinpoints of light vanished and she heard the sound of the key in the lock. Some small part of her was still desperately aroused, her pussy still dripping, but she was terrified of what her punishment would be.

The screen in front of her flickered to life and she saw an image of herself, strapped down to the bizarre chair-like contraption. The camera panned over her naked body, focusing in on her dripping pussy, and then zoomed out slightly and paused. She waited, staring and wondering, and then jumped as a single droplet of water fell from the ceiling and landed on her clit. She strained her head, trying to look up high enough to see where it had come from, but the leather strap made it impossible to see. She looked back at the TV screen just in time to see another drop fall and land squarely on her left nipple, the coldness of it stiffening that sensitive bud. She moaned, suddenly realising what was happening, and flinched as a third droplet landed on her right nipple. There was a pause of a few moments and then three drops fell at once, landing on both nipples and her clit at the same time. She gasped at the sensation, her clit hardening and swelling to a ridiculous size, and began to cry in frustration. They were going to torment her with these faint touches on her most sensitive parts, torture her by not letting her cum. She wanted to scream at them, rail against their cruelty, but she was terrified that if she didn't behave they might do worse. She bit down on her lip, willing herself not to be aroused, and then moaned loudly as another droplet splashed down onto her throbbing clit.

The scene on the TV changed and once again she was subjected to videos of other women being abused. The first one was of a voluptuous redhead doing jumping jacks, her gigantic breasts bouncing up and down in a painful looking manner. Every so often she'd slow or wrap her arms around her chest in obvious discomfort, and a whip would snake out and strike her on the ass. She was crying, and she tried to feel empathy for her but all she could summon was a faint envy for her comparative freedom. She would have traded places with her in an instant, and as if to reinforce her thought three drops of water fell in quick succession to splash onto her clit. She bucked against the restraints, knowing it was futile but unable to stop herself, and moaned as the scene on the TV changed again.

This time it was what looked like a teen being tormented, her breasts lifted up and away from her chest by a pair of nipple clamps attached to a bar over her head. She was straddling a barrel shaped device with a small rubber cock on it, and as she watched, the girl lowered herself onto the dildo, stretching her thick nipples and causing a grimace to appear on her face. It was quickly chased away by a look of arousal though, and she heard a buzzing noise emitting from the device she was sitting on. She soon noticed that the chains on her nipples were being slowly tightened, her breasts being pulled further and further upwards, and it was only when she gave a despairing cry and lifted herself off the vibrating dildo that they stopped retracting and held position. She moaned, this time feeling a measure of anguish as she realized that she was being made to torture her own nipples in order to come on the vibrator. The drops of water had been falling in random patterns as Sophie watched her, and she was getting steadily hotter and hotter.

More videos were played for her, some of girls being punished, some of them being fucked. A pretty brunette was shown sucking off a line of men, each one shooting his load all over her chest before she crawled to the next one and begged for his cock. A blonde lady was on her hands and knees, a mechanical dildo fucking her ass, her breasts bouncing from the force of the thrusts. A tiny looking Indian girl was shown lying on a bed with her wrists and ankles bound to the headboard above her, a crop striking her spread open pussy again and again while she cried and moaned. The images began to blur together, each one punctuated by the drips of water that rained down on her nipples and clit. Her entire existence narrowed down to these three areas, her whole awareness focused on when and where the next drop would fall. She was so caught up in her own torment it took her a while to realize that the keening sounds she was hearing were her own, not those of the women on the TV. She fought the leather straps, clenched the muscles of her pussy, and wailed in frustration and need, aching for just a little more contact on her throbbing clit. She felt as if a puff of air would send her over the edge and yet again and again the drops would fall and she would come right to the edge of orgasm without going over. She felt as if she was going mad.

It could have been hours or days later that the door to the room opened. The TV shut off in the middle of a scene involving two women being fucked by six men, and she blinked stupidly up at the man who was standing over her. It took her a moment to recognize Master Hawkes but she immediately opened her mouth to begin begging for an orgasm. He held a hand up to silence her and she moaned, squirming as best she could in the chair.

"I know you want to cum. The question is, have you learned your lesson? Will you obey whatever command I give you?" he asked.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes sir, please, yes." she sobbed as she spoke, overjoyed at the thought of being allowed to cum.

"Good girl." He said, trailing one finger along her stomach. "Before I let you cum, I want you to tell me what you are."

Sophie stared at him blankly, unsure what he was asking. He swirled his finger around her navel before sliding it upwards and tickling the underside of her breast. "You know what you are, little slut. Tell me."

The tiny part of her brain that was still really, truly her, flinched, but she heard herself crying out the words he wanted to hear. "I'm a dirty little whore! I'm a slut who needs cocks in her holes, I'm just a filthy cunt who needs to be fucked and made to cum, oh please sir let me cum, please." she cried, the words jumbling together in her haste. He chuckled and reached into his pocket.

"Cum for me, slut." He said, and shoved a vibrator into her pussy. She screamed, her vision going white, her pussy clamping down on the vibrator, her body straining so hard she thought she would break the straps holding her down. Master Hawkes grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it, pinching the nipple hard as she came, sending waves of pure pleasure through her. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever, pulsing through her almost painfully, but she finally went limp, gasping for breath as she fought to recover. Master Hawkes was still holding her nipple and he gave it an affectionate tweak, smiling down at her like she'd done something right.

"Good girl. Let's get you cleaned up. You have a visitor."

Master Hawkes unstrapped her from her chair and led her back through the mansion to the tiled room in the stable. She was given a minute to relieve herself in the attached bathroom and then scrubbed down with soap and warm water before being fed. She'd devoured the simple meal of a sandwich and fruit, ravenously hungry, and she was now being led back into the mansion, her wrists bound behind her. Master Hawkes guided her down another richly appointed hallway, this one featuring stained glass windows with scenes of women being fucked by mythical creatures, and stopped in front of an ornate wooden door. He looked her over carefully, tweaking her nipples into hardness and then stroking her clit until he could feel the wetness oozing out of her pussy and smiled at her, wiping the dampness on his fingers on her pointed nipples. He opened the door, leading her inside and ordered her to kneel. She sank to the carpet, her knees spread and breasts thrust out, looking around the room as she did so.

There was a large four poster bed with heavy curtains on it, and she could see iron rings set into the heavy wood frame at points where a person might be restrained. Next to it was a sumptuous chair with no arms and a matching, low, footstool that was also adorned with heavy iron rings. The walls were tastefully decorated with wallpaper and wood mouldings, but on closer inspection she could see the rings and attachment points spaced evenly along them and a large mirror in a gilt frame dominated one whole wall, reflecting everything in the room from floor to ceiling. The decadent luxury of the room was just a mask for its true purpose, which seemed to be restraining and abusing women. She eyed a large wooden wardrobe in one corner nervously, wondering what was stored inside it, and waited for Master Hawkes to give her her next orders. He'd told her that she had a visitor, but she couldn't imagine what that might mean. Was one of the men from her first days here going to fuck her again?

She jumped slightly as the door behind her opened and then closed, but resisted the urge to turn around and look when Master Hawkes fixed her with a stern glare. He stood up and smiled at whoever had entered the room, offering his hand as if to shake, and stepped around behind her where she couldn't see him.

"Welcome, sir. I hear this is quite an important moment for you, so I won't be in your way for long. Would you'd like explain the situation to the slut or have me do it for you."

"Oh, you can tell her. Preferably while that luscious little mouth of hers is wrapped around my cock." The new man said, and Sophie gasped at the voice. Before she could react, the two men stepped back into her field of view and she stared in disbelief at them! “From now on, this is Mr. Smith”, said Master Hawkes. Her mouth hung open in shock and she flinched back as he reached for her, stroking one hand down her cheek. The two men laughed at her expression, and then Mr. Smith reached for the zip on his trousers and drew it down, letting his hard cock spring free. She flinched backwards but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed his cock against her mouth, twisting her hair slightly so that she whimpered. "Open up." He said, thrusting forward against her lips, and she obeyed, scared of what might happen if she didn't.

"Good girl." Said Master Hawkes, and then settled himself into the chair while Mr. Smith began to fuck her mouth. "I see you know our guest, and I guess you're wondering why he's here? Well, it seems Mr. Smith here has been suffering over the past few years that you've been working for him, and you're the cause of it. I hear he asked you out on several dates and you turned him down every time, all the while flaunting that slutty little body of yours and making his life quite frustrating. When our agents informed him that you had suffered a nervous breakdown he was quite upset, and started trying to track you down. Of course, since there would be no record of you being admitted to any psychiatric institution, we couldn't have him snooping into the whole thing, so we made him an offer. He got full access to all the tapes of your processing and training in exchange for his silence. Of course, after watching how much you loved to be fucked and abused, he had to try you for himself. Normally we are quite an exclusive establishment, but we made an exception in Mr. Smith's case, given the level of torment you'd put him through."

Sophie moaned around the cock in her mouth, horrified at what was being said. Her boss had been a hideous, lecherous man, always making passes at her at work or accidentally brushing up against her. He'd made a point of commenting on her clothing, always eyeing her cleavage as he did so, and a couple of times he had grabbed her ass before she threatened to make a complaint to HR. He wasn't a bad looking man, tall, dark haired and neat, but his personality was so odious that she'd done everything in her power to avoid him. And now, here she was, kneeling naked in front of him while he shoved his cock down her throat, and there was nothing she could do about it. She could feel tears leaking from her eyes, but this only seemed to turn him on more and he guided her mouth back and forth on his cock even faster, reaching down to grope her breasts with his other hand as he did so. Master Hawkes stood up and chuckled at her, moving towards the door. "I'll leave you to it, Mr. Smith. Remember, no permanent marks, but otherwise do what you want with the little cunt."

She moaned in fear as the door closed behind him, staring up at the cruel face of her boss as he fucked her mouth. Despite her disgust, her pussy was still wet from Master Hawke's earlier touches, and the feel of a cock in her mouth was turning her on. She whimpered when Mr. Smith finally pulled his cock from her mouth and let go of her hair, using both hands to roughly squeeze and manipulate her breasts. He pulled on her nipples before letting go and shoving her head down towards the carpet.

"Get your ass up in the air, slut. I want to fuck that tight little pussy of yours." she began to cry as she lowered her face to the floor and lifted her hips, exposing her asshole and dripping pussy. He stepped behind her and lined his cock up before shoving into her in one thrust, making her groan as her breasts rubbed against the carpet. He slapped her ass and began to fuck her, hard, leaning over her back and growling into her ear as he did so.

"You filthy little cunt, you're wet for me. I knew you were the sort of girl who liked to be fucked like a whore, and now I'm going to show you just how much of a slut you are. All those years you acted like the ice princess, too good to let me take you on a date, and now you're going to do whatever I want."

His thrusts got faster and her nipples began to burn as they were rubbed back and forth across the carpet. He reached under her and grasped them, twisting and pinching cruelly and she screamed, bucking against him in an effort to relieve the pain in her poor nubs. He laughed, pinching harder and slammed his dick into her with greater force. "Oh yeah, you love having your tits abused, don't you? Your cunt just grabs my cock when I pinch your sweet little tits, and I know you're going to cum like a whore."

Sophie moaned at his words, knowing that he was right. Her pussy was gripping his cock, just like he said, and she could feel an orgasm building as he fucked her. She began to pant, trying to hold her body still when all she wanted was to push back against his rough thrusts, and he let go of her breasts and grabbed her hair with one hand, hauling her head back and using it to pull her back onto his cock as he pummelled her throbbing pussy. He began to spank her ass with his other hand, punctuating each thrust with a loud smack and she began to wail, her orgasm approaching, washing over her even as she fought against it. She couldn't cum for this man, she just couldn't!

Just as she was about to launch into a screaming orgasm, he pulled out of her pussy and with a yell he shot his load all over her ass and back. He held onto her hair as he did it, forcing her neck back further and calling her a filthy little whore as his cum splattered all over her. He finally let her go and she slumped to the floor, ass still raised, pussy still desperately grasping at nothing while she moaned her frustration and need. He stepped around in front of her and pulled her upwards again, presenting her with his slimy cock.

"Clean it off, slut." He said, and she opened her mouth and sucked him in, carefully using her tongue to clean all traces of her juices off of him. She’d never tasted herself before, but the sweet saltiness of it was surprisingly pleasant and the burning in her wet pussy made the act all the more erotic for her. His cock began to harden again as she sucked on it, and soon he was shoving it down her throat, making her gag and choke. He pulled out and then reached behind her, uncuffing her wrists before walking over to the wardrobe on the wall and flinging the doors open. Inside was a dizzying array of sex toys and outfits -- whips, floggers, vibrators, dildos, harnesses, clamps -- anything anyone could desire was in there, and he looked through it for a moment before selecting a medium sized dildo with raised bumps on it and returning to her.

"Fuck yourself with this." He said, tossing it to her before sitting down on the chair and stroking his hard cock as he watched her. She paused for a moment, the shame of what she was about to do making her hang her head and blush, but they both knew she would obey him. She didn't know if she could handle another punishment like the one she'd had earlier.

She lay down on her back, spreading her legs wide with her knees bent, and began to run the dildo up and down her slit. She slid it back and forth across her clit, the sensation making her moan and buck her hips a bit in spite of herself. Mr. Smith glared at her and snapped his fingers. "Hurry up. I told you to fuck yourself, so shove that cock into your cunt and get on with it." She complied, sliding the dildo into her pussy and moaning again at the welcome fullness. She began to fuck herself, slowly at first, but gradually faster as he spurred her on, calling her a worthless cunt and telling her she was a whore for masturbating in front of him. She began to thrust her hips upward to meet the dildo, her free hand straying to her breasts to pinch and squeeze her nipples, her head thrown back in ecstasy. All too soon she felt her orgasm crash down on her and she cried out, arching her back and pumping her hips as she shoved the rubber cock as far into her pussy as it would go. When she came back down again, her boss was grinning lecherously at her, his hand still stroking his cock.

"What a filthy little whore." He said, and then began to strip his clothes off. She watched, her body so drained she couldn't bring herself to get up off the floor, as he stripped naked and walked towards her. He hauled her to her knees, turning her so she faced the large mirror in the room, and pushed her forward so she was on hands and knees with her legs spread and breasts dangling underneath her. He stepped behind her, still fisting his cock and shoved it into her pussy with no warning, groaning as he did so. After a few thrusts he pulled out and repositioned the head of his cock at her asshole and she squirmed slightly, not nearly turned on enough to want his cock in her ass. He ignored her movements and shoved forward, impaling her on his cock in one swift thrust. She screamed and tried to buck away from him but he grabbed her hips and held her steady as her hands scrabbled on the carpet, trying to get away from the pain in her ass. She felt like a burning poker had been shoved up there and when he pulled out and then slammed back into her she began to cry, the pain overwhelming any pleasure she had felt from her recent orgasm. He began to fuck her ass with swift, hard strokes, slapping her ass occasionally and then grabbing her hair to hold her steady as he rammed into her.

"Look at yourself, whore." He said, wrenching her head so she had to stare into the mirror. "Look at me fucking your tight little ass. Watch your tits bounce while I fuck you. I want you to feel every bit of my cock, and I don't care if you enjoy this or not. This is for all those years you teased me, all those times you turned me down. If you'd just been nice to me, I could have made you happy, but no. You needed to be taken and used like a whore, so that's what I'm going to do." And with that, he began to slam into her ass, fucking her so hard she was shoved forward and had to grip the carpet to keep from being pushed into the mirror. She stared at her image, at her face, tear-streaked and pale, her mouth open in a continuous moan, and at him, his mouth curled into a hateful sneer, his eyes wild and lust filled. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, couldn't believe that her hateful boss was raping her ass while she just knelt there and took it. The pure helplessness and submissiveness of her situation was making her pussy wet, but the brutal pounding in her ass wasn't going to make her cum, and she knew it. She held on tightly to the carpet and concentrated on getting through this, on not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her beg. He kept fucking her, his balls slapping against her pussy, his hand in her hair yanking painfully on her scalp until finally he yelled and she felt his cock pulsing in her asshole, his semen shooting into her. She collapsed, relieved it was over, and he pulled his softening cock out of her. She lay there, hoping that if she didn't move he might leave her alone, but after a minute he got dressed and then rolled her over and began to play with her nipples while he sneered down into her face.

"Thanks for the fuck, sweetheart. I've had better, but I suppose that's the best I can expect from a nasty little cunt. Enjoy the rest of your time here. I hear your life is going to be just what you need."

With that, he stood up and left the room. She lay on the carpet, bruised and sore, her pussy tingling with arousal, and began to weep.

One of the men from the stable had come to collect her after Mr. Smith left and she had knelt on the floor, numbly allowing him to secure her wrists before leading her back to the stable. She followed him through the halls in a deep fog of shame and self pity, her brain going over and over the encounter she'd just had. Everything they'd done to her up to this point had seemed almost unreal, fantasy-like, as if she might eventually wake up and discover that the whole thing had been a bad dream or a mistake. Seeing Mr. Smith had brought her crashing back down to reality and she was struggling to come to grips with what her life had become. This wasn't a fantasy, it wasn't temporary, and these men really were going to turn her into a sex slave, whether she wanted it or not. She had no way to escape and nobody to help her and for the first time she truly realized just how lost she was. Her life as she had known it was over.

After scrubbing her down in the now familiar tiled room, her guide had brought her back to the tack room and strapped her down to the bale of hay in the centre of the room. She had been wallowing in her depression, uncaring and uninterested, but the unpleasant prickling of the sharp hay on her breasts kept piercing through her fog of misery and bringing her back to the here and now. She fidgeted, trying to find a position that would afford her some relief but she was strapped down too tightly. The man had bound her so that her legs were spread wide and her head and neck hung, unsupported, over one side of the bale while her knees rested on the floor. She could feel cool air swirling over her exposed pussy and asshole and this, too, was distracting. She stared despondently at the floor, wishing they would just get on with whatever they were going to do to her next, but nobody came into the room. She waited for what seemed like hours, her breasts and nipples chafing against the hay, her knees beginning to grow sore from resting on the hard cement, but still no one appeared. Before today this would have driven her mad but now she just knelt there, oblivious to her surroundings. When she finally heard footsteps entering the room behind her she didn't even react, she just stared at the smooth cement floor, numb and miserable.

A hand caressed her ass before lightly stroking up her spine to her neck. Her hair was loose, hanging down on either side of her face, and he gathered it up into a knot on the back of her head and secured it there with some sort of clip. She continued to gaze at the floor and he sighed, using one finger to lift her chin and turn it so she was looking into Master Hawkes' face. She stared at him, dully, and he nodded as if she had just done something expected.

"Yep. Was wondering if that would break you. All you sluts break at some point, you know that? Some break when we first take 'em, some break when we catch them "escaping", and some break when they have to service someone they knew in their old lives. A few break later than that, but not many. Makes my job easier when it happens early, but maybe not quite so much fun. I like feisty little cunts."

He let go of her chin and she dropped her gaze back to the floor, only partially hearing or understanding what he was saying. What did it matter, anyway? She knew what would happen. He, or someone else, would fuck her. Or they'd whip her. If they thought she wanted to cum, they'd deny her, and if they thought she was fighting it, they'd force it from her. Either way I'd feel shame and disgust at herself, and there was nothing she could do about it. She could hear him moving around behind her, but she ignored it, not caring what was coming.

"So, like she was saying, you're broken now. It's a little like how we used to train horses. Grab 'em, and ride 'em hard until they give up and stop fighting. Then you just train them back up until they're just how you want. It's always a little tricky to get them to fight back again, to make 'em fun and spicy, but I know a few tricks. I want you broken, but I don't want you boring. Let's see if we can't get a reaction out of you, hmm?"

As he spoke, he was stroking her ass and thighs using firm, soothing motions, much like she imagined he would use on a horse. She expected him to grab her pussy, to try to make her wet, but he just kept rubbing her, squeezing her ass every so often. She felt one of his hands lift away and then there was a firm pressure against her asshole. She relaxed her ass, not caring what he did to it, and the object slid in a few inches before she felt her asshole closing down over a narrowed notch in it. She took a deep breath and suddenly went still, her nose twitching. She smelled ginger. Surely he hadn't put ginger in her ass. No, he couldn't have, wouldn't have. She clenched down on the object unconsciously and then gasped as she was filled with an overwhelming burning sensation. her ass felt like it was on fire, and even relaxing the muscles gave only slight relief. She tried desperately to ignore the sensation, to retreat back to her blessed numbness, but there was no way to escape the fiery pain burning its way into her ass. She began to struggle against her bonds, bucking and whimpering, alternately clenching her ass in an attempt to expel the horrible ginger plug, and then relaxing it as the pain became overwhelming. She gasped as Master Hawkes pressed the ginger in further, and writhed against the hay bale, prickling her nipples on the scratchy material. He let go and walked around the hay bale, crouching down in front of her.

"Good girl, fight it. Show her what a feisty little cunt you are."

Sophie wailed and thrashed her head, tears streaming down her face as she fought to ignore the pain.

"That's it. Now, we're going to start your lesson. When I'm satisfied, I'll take the ginger out and you can beg me to fuck your ass. If you do poorly, the ginger stays in and I use hot sauce on your nipples and clit. Got it?"

She moaned and nodded her head, desperate to do anything that would end this torment.

"Not good enough, cunt. We discussed how you were to respond to me, didn't we?"

She winced, hoping that her error hadn't been enough to him to decide she'd done poorly, and gasped out "Yes, sir!" as quickly as she could.

"Good." He said. "We're going to start with a lesson on body parts. You're a nasty little cunt, so you need to learn to talk like one." With that, he slid both hands under her and grabbed hold of her breasts, cupping them and shielding them from the prickly hay. She moaned at how good it felt, and he squeezed them, rolling her nipples along his palms.

"These are your tits." He said. "Tell me what I'm doing to them."

"You're...you're holding my breasts." she whimpered, and he immediately grabbed her nipples and pinched down hard, making her squeak in protest.

"Don't play dumb, cunt. We both know you're very smart, so let's try again."

"My...my tits. You're holding my tits." she gasped.

"Better." He said, and loosened his grip on her nipples, returning to lightly squeezing them. "Be more specific. And don't make me drag this out of you, or we'll stop here and I'll go get the hot sauce."

She whimpered again, but tried to focus on what he wanted. "You're...you're playing with my..tits. You're squeezing my tits and pinching my nipples."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels good sir." she moaned. "I like it when you play with my tits."

"Beg for more."

Sophie whimpered and writhed against the hay bale, mortified, but she didn't dare disobey him.

"Please, sir. Please play with my tits. It feels so good when you pinch my nipples, please don't stop." she cried, and he rewarded her by gently tugging on her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger before sliding his hands back out and moving around behind her. She squirmed as the hay prickled her chest again, and then gasped as he slid a finger down her pussy. She was wet, shamefully so, and she didn't know if it was from his treatment of her breasts...no, tits... or if the ginger in her ass was actually turning her on.

"This is your cunt," he said, sliding one finger into her and swirling it around, "and this is your clit." she bucked against his finger as he pressed it down onto her clit. "Tell me how wet your cunt is, and what you need. Beg me for what you need."

She hung her head, her face burning, but she heard the words coming out of her mouth despite the shame. "My cunt is wet for you, sir. I need...I need you to play with my cunt, sir. Please play with my cunt and touch my clit."

"More. You're a dirty little girl, and we both know it, so start talking like what you are." He said, slowly finger fucking her pussy.

"Please....my clit is so hard and swollen. Please touch it, sir, please make me cum. My cunt needs to be fucked, I need to be fucked so I can cum. Oh please, sir." she sobbed, pushing back against his finger and fighting against the burning in her ass.

"Tell me what a slut you are." He said.

"I'm a slut!" she gasped, unsure if she was obeying him to avoid punishment or because she suddenly needed to cum, badly. "I'm a dirty slut. My cunt is wet and I need to be fucked like the filthy whore I am."

"Beg me to fuck your ass." He growled, taking his finger out of her cunt and pressing down on the ginger in her ass. She yelped and lurched against the hay bale, trying to escape the new rush of fiery sensation.

"Fuck my ass!" she gasped. "Oh, please sir, please fuck my slutty little ass. Please, I need it, I need your cock in my ass. I'm a dirty little cunt and I need to be assfucked."

"Good girl." He said, and she moaned in relief as she felt the ginger being pulled out of her. She had no time to relax before she felt the head of his cock pressing against her sore, burning asshole, and she groaned as he slid all the way into her, his balls coming to rest against her sopping pussy. He held himself there, perfectly still, and she whimpered, the muscles of her ass clenching and releasing around the girth of his dick. He reached forward, and suddenly she felt the straps on first her legs, and then her waist and arms being released until she was completely free of restraint. She went still, unsure of what was coming, and he let go of her completely, the only contact between us his cock in her ass.

"Fuck yourself on it." He said, "Fuck that slutty little asshole on my cock."

And she did.

Sophie tried to rationalize it later, tried to tell herself that she'd been scared of being punished, but the raw truth was that she wanted to. At that moment, she truly was a filthy little whore, and she wanted nothing more than to fuck herself on her master's cock. She grabbed onto the hay bale and pulled herself forward until just the tip of his dick was left inside her and then shoved backwards, moaning as her ass was stuffed full of his cock. She did it again, arching her back to try to get a better angle, and then began to speed up, stroking his cock in and out of her ass, her breath coming out in desperate little pants, her tits brushing across the hay as they swung back and forth. Master Hawkes knelt behind her, unmoving, his hands at his sides, and when she turned her head to look at him, he stared back at her, utterly impassive. He could have been waiting for a bus for all the emotion he showed, and she suddenly realized how she must look, wantonly fucking her ass on his cock while he appraised her, silently. She worked harder, determined to crack that emotionless mask, and she moaned as she felt an orgasm approaching. She fought it, determined that she would make him cum, determined that she would win just one tiny part of this battle, but it rushed up on her, overwhelming her defences. She writhed and twisted, crying out in shame and ecstasy as it crashed into her, her asshole and pussy clenching, her clit throbbing. She collapsed on the hay bale, and turned to look back at Master Hawkes again. He was still watching her, his face unchanged, and he slowly lifted his hands up so they gripped her hips.

"Is that what you needed, slut?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." she whispered, utterly ashamed.

"Good." He said. "Since you didn't make me cum, I'm going to punish you then we'll try again. Maybe next time you'll learn how to fuck a man for his pleasure, not your own." And with that, he pulled his hard cock out of her ass and stood up. She stared up at him, wordlessly, and he smiled down at her, his face a mixture of condescension and amusement.

"Never forget, slut. You're here for our pleasure."

She knelt there, dumbfounded and humiliated once again as Master Hawkes retrieved a crop from the racks of instruments on the wall. Despite her vow not to react to what was done to her she had once again found herself doing exactly what they wanted and expected of her. As she watched Master Hawkes walk back towards her she hung her head, ashamed of her actions. It seemed that they would win, no matter what she did.

Master Hawkes grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upwards until she was kneeling upright, her chest thrust forward. He used the crop to tap the insides of her thighs until her legs were spread enough to please him and then he let go of her, stepping back and letting his gaze travel up and down her body.

"Put your hands behind your head." He snapped, and she quickly complied, scared by the tone of his voice.

"Now, slut, I'm going to use this crop on your tits. You will kneel there with your hands behind your head, your cunt exposed, and your tits thrust out until I'm done with you. You can scream and cry all you like but if one word crosses those slutty little lips of yours I'll gag you with the biggest dildo we have and start your punishment all over again. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." she whispered, clenching her hands together behind her neck in anticipation of the pain she knew was coming.

"When I'm done, you'll get another chance to make me cum. If you fail, you get the crop again. There are 3 hours left in your training slot for today and if you don't want to spend all of them getting your tits whipped, I suggest you figure out how to please me, and fast."

Sophie gulped and braced herself as he drew the crop back. She flinched before it even hit her, the sight of it swinging down towards her left breast almost more than she could bear. When it connected with her nipple she gasped and tears sprung from her eyes at the explosion of erotic pain it caused, her whole body going rigid in reaction. She clenched her teeth, determined not to speak, and then groaned through them as he brought the crop down again, this time on her right nipple. He paused for a moment, watching her, and then swiftly brought the crop up again, catching the sensitive underside of her breast and making her yelp in surprise. He followed that with a flurry of blows, all of them striking different places, until her breasts felt like they were on fire. She risked a glance downwards and saw that her nipples were hard and swollen, turgid red peaks surrounded by the marks of the crop on her creamy white skin. She began to pant, her breaths punctuated by moans as each blow brought new pain to her poor, abused tits, and she fought to keep her hands clenched tightly behind her neck when all she wanted was to shield her breasts from the brutal kiss of the crop.

Master Hawkes whipped her until her breasts were red and sore and then suddenly stopped, unzipped his pants, and grabbed the back of her head, guiding her towards his hard cock. She sucked him in hungrily, desperate to make him cum so she could avoid more pain, and swirled her tongue around the head of his thick tool as he shoved it into her mouth. After the first thrust he went still, his hand on the back of her head holding her steady but not forcing her. She pushed her face forward, hands still locked behind her neck as she tried to get more of his cock into her mouth. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat and pulled back, tonguing the underside and moaning slightly before trying again, this time succeeding in getting him partway down her throat. She continued to do this, pulling back to breathe while stroking his cock with her tongue and then deep-throating him as best she could, staring up at his face, willing him to cum.

After about ten minutes of worshiping his cock he gripped her hair tightly and pulled his cock out of her mouth, holding her face just inches away from it.

"Not good enough, cunt."

She whimpered, her body beginning to shake as he let go of her hair and raised the crop again. The first blow made her shriek as it struck her swollen, aching nipple, and it was only through sheer force of will that she managed not to double over and clutch her chest in pain. The next strike was no better and as he continued her punishment she began to sob, her breasts on fire, her throat aching. When he finally stopped again she immediately opened her mouth, pleading with her eyes for him to put his cock in it, but he paused and instead slid the crop up the inside of her thigh until it reached her pussy. She gasped and squirmed, terrified that he was about to hit her there, but instead he simply stroked the tip of the crop through her folds and then brought it up to her nose, dripping with her wetness.

"You really are a little slut." He growled, smearing her juices across her lips. "Your cunt is soaked from getting your tits whipped. What a whore."

She moaned, ashamed of herself yet again, and he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock into her mouth. This time she put everything she had into trying to make him cum. She slobbered over the head of his cock, thrusting her tongue into the little hole, wrapping her lips around the shaft and sucking him deep into her mouth before pushing the whole thing down her throat. She gagged on it, her throat spasming, but she forced herself to keep it there, only pulling back when her vision became blurry from lack of air. She moaned, vibrating the head of his cock, and stared up into his eyes, desperate for some sign that he was about to cum. Again and again she deep-throated him, slavering over his cock, until her throat was raw and sore. She was reaching the point of exhaustion when he suddenly tightened his grip on her hair and jerked his hips, shoving himself all the way into her throat and grunting, his cock spurting thick, creamy cum into her belly. It seemed to go on forever, her eyes watering, her vision going blurry from lack of oxygen, and when he finally pulled out she collapsed, gasping for air and gagging on the taste of his semen. He used the crop to lift her chin until she faced him and stared down at her coldly.

"Better. We'll work on that in the future, but it'll do for now. Now, I believe I was in the middle of fucking your ass when you came last time, so we'll get back to that. Get down on your hands and knees."

Sophie whimpered, her gaze straying down to where his cock jutted out, impossibly still hard. She wasn't sure she could handle being fucked without coming, especially since she knew it could take him a long time to come now that I'd just finished him off with her mouth. She slowly turned, her hands on the floor, ass in the air, and then yelped as the crop smacked her left ass cheek.

"When I give you an order, you'll obey me immediately. Do you understand, cunt?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" she cried, rushing to get herself into the position he wanted. She'd no sooner done so than she felt his hard cock pressing against her asshole, stretching it out. He pushed forward slightly before pulling back again, teasing her tight little rosebud and making her moan in anticipation. When he finally shoved himself all the way in she cried out, her asshole clenching tightly around the head of his cock. He gave her no time to adjust to its thickness and immediately began fucking her hard. He used long strokes, drawing back until only the head was left inside her and then slamming forward with a grunt, impaling her on his thick shaft. It was a brutal fucking with no regard for her pleasure, and yet her pussy was dripping and she could feel the wetness as his balls slapped against it. She dug her fingers into the cement floor and screwed her eyes shut, focusing on anything and everything but the orgasm she could feel building deep in her gut. She clenched down on his cock, hoping to make him come faster, but it only increased the sensations she was feeling and she moaned, rocking back against his powerful thrusts.

He slapped her ass and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and arching her neck.

"This is not for you." He growled, each word punctuated by a sharp thrust. "You are nothing but a whore, a set of holes to be fucked for my pleasure. If you get to cum, it's because I want to see your slutty little body writhe and squirm, not because I care about your enjoyment. Never forget this, cunt. This is not for you."

And with one final thrust he unloaded in her ass, the hot semen filling her up and leaking out around his cock. She moaned, her pussy on fire, desperate to cum, but she didn't dare move. He was right – this wasn't for her, and the sooner she got used to it, the better off she'd be.


	4. Day 4

This was different. Sophie tugged nervously at the too-short skirt, the feel of fabric against her skin strange, foreign after so much time spent naked. She glanced down at the shiny black shoes on her feet and shuffled them against the floor, savouring the sensations. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen.

Master Hawkes had been conducting her morning training session when the knock on the door had interrupted them. She'd stared curiously at the young looking man holding a murmured conversation with Master Hawkes while openly appraising her with his eyes. She was shackled to the wall, her breasts covered in crop marks, clothes pegs on her nipples, and the frank appreciation in his gaze made her pussy tingle. It had been two days since Master Hawkes had let her orgasm and permanent arousal had become a normal state for her.

Master Hawkes nodded once and then turned back to her, smiling in a way that made her nervous.

"Well, slut, it looks like you get to have some fun today. I'll leave you in John's capable hands."

With that he turned and walked out of the door, leaving her with the stranger. He was perhaps her own age, tall and fit with a mop of unruly dark blond hair. He grinned at her as he stepped forward, trailing his fingers up her thigh to rest against her hip.

"Lucky little slut. You would normally need a few weeks more training before we let you go to class, but one of the other cunts isn't feeling well today so you get to take her place. I bet Master Hawkes hasn't told you anything about class, though, has he?"

Sophie shook her head wordlessly, only half her attention focused on his words. His hand had slid closer to her aching pussy and she was mentally willing him to touch her there, to give her some sort of relief.

"Well, it's like this. You know that we have you sluts here as entertainment for the members of our organization, right?" She nodded, feeling a little uncertain. Nobody had fully explained the workings of this place to her and while she'd guessed at some of what must go on, she found herself paying closer attention to what he was saying.

"Some of the members have, shall we say....certain proclivities. Some of these are quite benign, others not so, but the point is that we try to cater to all the desires of our members whenever possible, and you would be shocked at how many men just love the idea of slutty little schoolgirls." His hand had moved to the inside of her thigh as he spoke and she moaned slightly, arching her back and pushing her pussy forward. He ignored it, lightly stroking the soft skin of her leg while continuing to talk.

"So, you get to fulfil some of their fantasies. It works well, really. You need training and a classroom atmosphere is as good a place as any to give it to you. We just make it into a bit of a show at the same time."

He suddenly dropped his hand away and grinned at her. "Let's get you ready, hmm?"

John had released her from her shackles and pulled the clothes pegs off her nipples, taking a moment to knead the sensitive nubs as she gasped, flinching against the sensation of blood returning to them. He'd then handed her a pile of clothes and stood back to watch her dress, a smirk on his face. The shoes and knee high socks had been easy but when she went to put on the thin white blouse, she'd discovered that it was so tight she could barely button it. There had been no bra, of course, and when she finally managed to squeeze her breasts into the too-tight garment she realized that the thin fabric simply highlighted her swollen nipples, providing no modesty at all. The blouse made her feel constricted and she squirmed against it slightly until John stepped forward and slid his hands down the front of it, grasping her nipples and tugging upwards sharply. She yelped, arching her back to relieve the pressure on her breasts, but he let go just as suddenly as he'd started and lightly adjusted the fabric around them, nodding to himself. She looked down to see that she was now all but spilling out of the low cut blouse, the tight fabric pushing her breasts up and outwards, her nipples just barely concealed.

"Hurry up, slut. Trust me, this is one class you don't want to be late for." he said, pointing to the plaid skirt. She shimmied into it, finding herself completely unsurprised when it turned out to be only just long enough to cover her ass. There were no panties provided, and when she stood, fully dressed, and stared down at herself, she felt somehow more exposed than when she had simply been naked.

John handed her a brush and two hair ties, grinning at her expression.

"Ponytails. You know how to do it. I have some nice red ribbon to match your skirt, too."

Feeling absurd, she put her hair up into ponytails on either side of her head and tied the ribbons into big floppy bows around each tail. She could feel the blush creeping up her face as she imagined how she must look. The last item John provided was a pair of leather cuffs and after she'd put them on, he secured her wrists behind her back.

"Time for school, slut. Let's go." said John, leading her out the door and down the hallway. They crossed through the courtyard and into the mansion, following a hallway Sophie didn't recognize. The ever-present erotic paintings were here as well, these ones featuring children's fairy tales and nursery rhymes. She spotted a buxom Little Red Riding Hood being fucked by a wolf, and what she thought must be Miss Muffet, tied down to her tuffet by spiders’ webs. She shivered, wondering who had painted these scenes, and kept her eyes forward as we went past the rest of them.

They went around a corner and she stumbled, staring ahead of her in shock. There were three other women there, all dressed as she was, and she realized that these were the first captives she had actually seen since she'd been here. None of them looked at her as John led her up to them, they all stared down at their shoes or at the men standing with them, but she couldn't help but stare at them, wondering who they were and what had happened to them. John directed her to the back of the group, turning her so she faced away from the other women, and began to run one hand up the back of her thigh.

"Just think about it, slut. You're going to be on display. Men you've never met before are going to be watching as you learn how to be a proper slut." As he spoke, he slid his hand around to her front, under the skirt, and began to grab her pussy, squeezing it roughly and dipping his fingers into her wetness. She gasped, leaning her head back against his shoulder, and he slid his other hand down into her blouse to tweak her nipples, tugging on them until they almost popped free of her blouse.

"You like it, don't you?" he growled into her ear, shoving two fingers into her pussy and beginning to fuck her with them. "You like being a slut." She whimpered, feeling the orgasm she'd been aching for begin to rise, her hips thrusting forward as she tried to gain more contact with his fingers. With one final thrust, he yanked his fingers from her pussy, let go of her breast, unclipped her cuffs and turned her around, shoving her towards the door. It was open now, and all the other women had filed inside, their keepers still standing in the hall. She stepped forward, moving as fast as she could past the gauntlet of their hands as they groped and caressed her, finally stumbling into the room, her eyes slightly glazed and her breath coming fast as she tried to make her wobbly legs cooperate.

The room was set up like a typical classroom with a blackboard at the front and a row of desks facing the teacher's large desk. The man standing behind it was wearing a suit and holding a pointer, his hair combed neatly away from his temples, his craggy face set into a disapproving scowl.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this? To arrive to class looking so dishevelled? I believe you have earned yourself a detention. Now, hurry up and take your seat." he thundered, slamming his pointer down on the desk for emphasis.

Sophie flinched, looking around the room and trying to get her bearings. The other girls were sitting at their desks, heads bowed, not making eye contact, and she hurried to take the one empty seat, wincing as her skirt rode up and exposed her ass to the cold wooden chair. By the time she looked up again, the instructor was writing on the board, his back turned to us. She risked a glance around the room, seeing for the first time a slanted gallery built into the side wall, smoked glass shielding its occupants from view. She stared at it for a second before quickly turning back to the chalkboard, wondering how many men were sitting in there, watching their humiliation.

"Good morning class." the instructor boomed suddenly, making her jump.

"Good morning, Sir." the other girls mumbled.

"My name is Mr. Cole, and today we are going to discuss the female body. As you young ladies know, you are only useful as entertainment for men, and there are certain parts of you that are particularly entertaining. For today's lesson, you will each be focusing on one of these areas and helping your classmates to learn more about it." He turned to the board, tapping his pointer against the first word he had written.

"Tits. You, you will be called Tits for the rest of the day." he said, pointing to a blonde lady around Sophie’s age. Her breasts were the largest of all of the girls present, their swollen flesh spilling out over the top of her tiny blouse, the buttons looking as if they might burst at any moment.

"Mouth." he continued, pointing to the lady next to her, a statuesque woman with full, sensuous lips.

"You are Cunt." he said, pointing at Sophie, "And you will be teaching us about the ass." he continued, his gaze on the curvy Latino lady on her other side.

"Tits, you are first. Come here."

The blonde lady stood, her breasts bouncing with every step as she moved to the front of the class and stood in front of the teacher, head bowed submissively. He stroked one finger down her neck, running it along the edge of her cleavage, and then turned her to face the room.

"Class, you will notice that Tits has quite an impressive rack. She will be quite useful as a demonstration. First, we will discuss ways of making the breasts more sensitive. Tits, hand me that rope."

The lady handed him a long cord of rope from the top of the desk and then placed her hands behind her neck, her eyes still downcast. Mr. Cole began winding the rope around her torso, creating bands above and below her massive tits before cinching the rope in the middle, compressing her swollen flesh and forcing her breasts to stick out even further. The fabric of her blouse looked as if it might rip at any moment and her face had taken on a slightly pained look, but she made no sound as he tightened the ropes further.

"Good." he said, "Now, hand me those clips." She flinched, but picked up the pair of bulldog-clips sitting on the desk and handed them to him as he began to tweak her nipples through the thin fabric. When he was satisfied with their hardness he snapped the clips onto them, causing a groan from her, and then turned her back to face us.

"Class, please observe how Tits is reacting to this treatment. It is obvious her breasts are made much more sensitive by this, and I think we will let her sit this way for a few minutes to increase the effect."

As Tits walked back to her seat, Sophie found herself squeezing her legs together slightly, appalled at the wetness she felt there. This woman couldn't possibly be enjoying this and yet the sight of her standing up there, her breasts bound and her nipples clamped, was turning her on. She struggled with her feelings, disgusted with herself, and watched as the teacher turned towards the woman on her left.

"Mouth, up to the front of the class, now."

As the girl walked gracefully to the front, Sophie stole another peek at Tits who was sitting in her chair, ramrod straight, her mouth set in an expression of discomfort. Her stomach twisted, overriding her arousal for a moment and she was just about to turn away when she glanced down at the girl’s legs. Her eyes widened as she saw her clench her thighs together, a small flush moving up her neck, and then stared in amazement as she shivered slightly, pressing her thighs together even more.

"Cunt, do I need to remind you that you have already earned yourself a detention? I would encourage you to pay attention to the lesson or I will be forced to punish you further!" Mr. Cole thundered, snapping her back to attention.

"Sorry, sir." she mumbled, but inside she was awash in confusion. Was that other lady enjoying this? Could it be that she wasn't the only one who was so sick as to be turned on by what they did to us? Her mind in turmoil, she struggled to focus as the teacher praised Mouth’s lips. He pushed her to her knees, sliding his fingers into her mouth and ordering her to suck on them while he lectured them.

"Your slutty little mouths are best used for sucking cock, and I think mouth here should give us a demonstration. Pay close attention as there will be a test on this after break."

"Break?" Sophie wondered as Mr. Cole unzipped his pants and pulled Mouth’s head forward until her lips reached his partially hard cock. She watched, fascinated, as she bathed him with her tongue, suckling on the head of his cock to get it hard and then deep throating his entire length, gagging and drooling as she did. It was obvious that she had experience at this, and as she watched, Sophie took note of the way the girl’s cheeks hollowed out as she sucked, her tongue flicking the underside of his cock when he pulled it from her mouth. It took only a few minutes for her to bring him to the brink of orgasm and when he grabbed the back of her head and brutally fucked her mouth until he came, Sophie squirmed in her seat, aroused at the scene. She stole a glance at Tits, and seeing her rapt expression, bit her lip against the tide of lust rising in her. She looked back at the teacher just in time to see him wiping his cock on Mouth 's blouse as she swallowed the last of his cum, and Sophie licked her lips, imagining herself in her place.

"Good girl." Mr. Cole said, patting her on the head condescendingly. "You may return to your seat."

Mouth sat back down and the teacher turned back to Tits, motioning her to the front of the class. When she got there, he turned her towards us, standing behind her and reaching around to flick the bulldog-clips on her nipples, making her groan slightly.

"Nice and sensitive, right Tits?" he said, before yanking both clips off at once, producing a yelp from the poor girl. He grabbed her breasts, kneading them harshly, and began to lecture us again.

"Notice how her nipples have become more sensitive and responsive. Tits, hand me those scissors so I can show the class your nipples more clearly."

Tits picked up the scissors from the desk and then stood submissively as Mr. Cole pulled a tiny pinch of fabric away from her chest and snipped it off, leaving a small hole in the blouse. When he let go, the fabric snapped back against her full breasts, the hole lining up perfectly with her swollen, red nipple, forcing the turgid flesh through the opening. He repeated this with her other breast and then stepped back, admiring his work. Her chest was heaving with her panting breaths and Sophie couldn't stop the wave of arousal she felt at seeing her cherry red nipples peeking out from the ruined blouse.

"There, class, see how swollen these are?" He reached out and twisted one of them, causing the girl to moan. "Very good, Tits." he said, and then lifted a ruler from the desk. "Hands behind your head, chest out. We're going to demonstrate ways of making your nipples even more sensitive."

Tits shakily assumed the position he'd ordered and stared straight ahead, biting her lip. Mr. Cole circled her once, slapping the ruler against his palm while assessing her before bringing the ruler up and slapping it down sharply on her left nipple. She yelped, curving her back and leaning forward as if to protect herself, but straightened quickly and did not move her hands. Mr. Cole nodded, and then swiftly brought the ruler down on her other nipple. Tits gasped, but held position, and he began to rain blows down on her, striking her nipples with perfect accuracy. Tits began to moan, her body shaking, her eyes rolling back in her head as he alternated between her left and right nipple, sometimes striking from above, and sometimes below. Her breasts were bouncing with the blows, the heaving flesh straining against the confines of the blouse and the ropes, and when he hit her nipples square on from the front Sophie flinched in sympathy.

Mr. Cole continued to beat the girl’s nipples for another minute and then stopped, stepping forward to lightly pinch one of them. Tits cried out, her hands fluttering behind her neck for a moment before she got a hold of herself, and the teacher smiled cruelly at her, twisting her poor bud.

"Class, see how her nipples are almost excruciatingly sensitive now? Notice how they're swollen and red? This is how we like to see them."

Sophie glanced at the other women and noticed that they seemed as turned on as she was. The implications of this were more than she could handle, aroused as she was, and she turned back to see the teacher removing the ropes and blouse from Tits, leaving her naked from the waist up. He grabbed her breasts again, mauling them with his hands, and then leaned down to suck one nipple into his mouth. She watched her flinch as he bit down on it, her head tossing as she tried to cope with the pain, and when he let go and slapped the upturned peak with the palm of his hand Sophie moaned, her pussy dripping as she imagined how the girl must be feeling.

Mr. Cole proceeded to beat her breasts with the ruler again, this time not aiming only for her nipples. Each impact caused her tits to shake and bounce, the flesh jiggling in a way that made Sophie’s pussy wet to watch. The girl’s tits were soon a mass of criss-crossed marks, red and sore looking, and she was crying out with every blow, her eyes wild and rolling. When he finally stopped, she stood there, her knees shaking, her knuckles white where she gripped the back of her neck, her chest heaving with every breath. Mr. Cole flipped up the front of her skirt, shoving her legs apart with his foot, and plunged two fingers deep into her pussy, making her rise to her toes and let out a long, shrill cry. Sophie shivered, knowing how she must be feeling, and watched as he pulled his fingers out, glistening with her wetness, and presented them to her to be licked clean. She stared at them for a moment, looking dazed, and then stuck her tongue out, meekly licking her own juices from his fingers as he turned to the class.

"You see, class, how aroused she has become from this treatment of her tits. This is how we know she is a slut."

Tits finished sucking his fingers and he let her go, her skirt falling back down to cover her soaked pussy. Sophie squirmed in her seat, feeling her own wetness pooling on the wooden chair, and watched avidly as he picked up another length of rope and began to secure it around Tits's chest. This time, instead of simply cinching the upper and lower ropes together between her breasts, he began to wind it around each breast, tightening it until they stuck out like balloons, the red marks from the ruler standing out in sharp relief against the taught white skin, her swollen nipples looking as if they might burst. By the time he was finished binding her, her breasts had begun to take on a slight blue tinge, and Sophie winced as she thought of how sensitive they must be.

"Back to your seat, Tits." he ordered, and she shakily returned to her desk. Sophie gulped, anxiety twisting in her gut as she looked up at the board, seeing the next word on the list.

"Cunt, get up here." said Mr. Cole, glaring at her. She stood, her legs wobbling, and moved to the front of the classroom.

She stepped in front of Mr. Cole's desk, her eyes cast downwards, her breath already quickening as she waited for him to touch her. He circled her first, eyeing her up and down with a disapproving air before moving to stand in front of her.

"Lift your skirt and spread your legs." he barked, and she jumped, hurrying to comply. She could feel her face heating as she widened her stance, placing her feet shoulder-width apart and then slowly lifted her short little schoolgirl skirt. She felt incredibly humiliated, knowing that not only were the other girls watching her, but those mysterious men on the other side of the smoked glass. She squirmed under their imagined gaze, glancing up to see Mr. Cole appraising her, and tightened her grip on her skirt as a wave of lust went through her. She knew she was wet, shamefully so, and she knew that they could all see it.

"So, little Cunt, I see you are enjoying this lesson." he said, moving to stand behind her. "Bend over and grab your ankles." he instructed, lifting the ruler from the desk and slapping it lightly against his palm. She whimpered in fear but obeyed him, letting go of her skirt and bending at the waist until she could reach her ankles. She wobbled slightly, put off balance by the awkward position, and then shrieked in pain as, with no warning, her pussy was struck by the ruler. She felt as though it was on fire and it was only through sheer force of will that she stayed on her feet, her knuckles white as she gripped her ankles and held on for dear life. Mr. Cole brought his arm back and slapped her pussy again, the wooden ruler making an obscene squelching sound as it contacted her wet lips. She wailed, arching her back against the pain, and gritted her teeth, wondering how many more blows she could stand. Another strike came up between her legs, this one catching her clit, and she saw stars, her vision blurring. She didn't know how she didn't fall down but when she became aware of herself again she was still gripping her ankles, her swollen, abused pussy throbbing in pain and need, and Mr. Cole was standing in front of her, smirking.

"You see class, the same principle applies to the cunt. We like to make it more sensitive. Now, Cunt, up on the desk. On your back, knees spread."

Sophie shakily moved toward the desk, tears running down her face, and clambered up. The desk was wide enough that she could lie on it, her dripping pussy facing the classroom, her feet up on either corner, and her head just brushing the edge. Her hands fluttered uncertainly at her sides until Mr. Cole grabbed them and pulled them over her head, clipping her cuffs to the underside of the desk and effectively trapping her. She stared down her body, looking at her classmates as they watched her open pussy, her arousal plainly visible. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, and that she was actually turned on by it.

Before she could think about it much more, Mr. Cole stepped up behind her and reached forward, pulling her skirt up until it rested on her stomach. He grabbed a bulldog-clip from the desk and held it in front of her, making sure she could see exactly what he was doing as he gripped one of her swollen pussy lips and snapped the clip onto it, compressing the sensitive flesh. She moaned, writhing on the desk, and watched as he repeated the procedure with her other lip, snapping the clip down tight and tugging on it slightly. She was so wet she was almost surprised when they stayed in place, and the feel of them on her pussy was incredible.

He then pulled a piece of string from a desk drawer and looped it around her thigh before bringing it up and through the hole on the end of the clip. With a little tension and some knots, soon both her pussy lips were spread wide, attached to her thighs by the string and bulldog-clips, exposing her wet hole and swollen clit to the classroom. She moaned as he leaned down and blew on her aching pussy, thrusting her hips upwards at the tickling sensation, hoping he would let her come. Instead, he picked the ruler back up and slapped it straight down onto her exposed, vulnerable clit.

Sophie screamed, arching her back off the desk and kicking her legs, the pain radiating from her pussy in waves of heat that turned to pleasure as they faded. She was gasping, barely aware of his words as he lectured the class on the correct way to handle a slut's clit, and she moaned in pain and ecstasy as he grabbed that swollen little nub between his fingers and pinched it. He stroked it with his finger, pushing the pain further away as she felt an orgasm brewing, and she stared out at the class, seeing the rapt faces of the other girls as they watched Mr. Cole abuse her poor pussy.

"As you girls know, your cunts are meant to be fucked, and fucked hard. I prefer to fuck a cunt that is well sensitized, hence the spanking with the ruler. I believe this little one needs a little more work before I fuck her, so we're going to demonstrate the effects of a vibrator."

Sophie felt another gush of wetness at his words, her face flushing in shame as she realized that everyone could see it, and she swung her head to the side, too embarrassed to look at her classmates. Her eyes focused in on the Hitachi Magic Wand that Mr. Cole was pulling from a desk drawer and she whimpered, her legs involuntarily trying to close as she imagined it pressed against her wet folds. Mr. Cole slapped the ruler against the inside of her thigh, growling "Spread them or I will tie you down." and she reluctantly complied, her gaze fixated on the vibrator that was now emitting a harsh buzzing sound as he lowered it to her glistening slit. He reached down with his other hand and pulled back the hood of her clit, exposing that tiny red nub, and pressed the vibrator onto it.

The moment the vibrator made contact with her swollen clit, she shrieked, her back arching off the desk, her legs closing around it in agony. The sensations were completely overwhelming, bordering on painful, and she writhed against it, crying out and begging him to stop. He barked out a command and the door flew open, two men striding in and positioning themselves on either side of her, grabbing her legs and spreading her open. She was sobbing, pleading with Mr. Cole to stop, to let her come, to fuck her, anything, just to end this torment. He grabbed her pigtails in his hand, forcing her head up so she stared down her body, her legs spread wide, her hips pumping and squirming against the hammering of the vibrator, and she cried out as a painful, brutal orgasm hit her, her back arching until she thought it would snap. Through a haze, she could see her classmates staring at her, their eyes glazed with lust, their nipples hard, and she howled in pained ecstasy as her pussy contracted, her clit throbbing against the vibrator.

Mr. Cole abruptly yanked the vibrator away, leaving her limp and drained, her red, puffy pussy on display for the class. The orgasm had not been a satisfying one, and she felt empty and needy, with none of the usual glow she got from cumming. She could feel tears running down her face, her breath coming in sharp little gasps, and when the men holding her legs let them go, they fell to the floor, her muscles too weak to control them.

"Bend her over the desk." snapped Mr. Cole, and she felt her wrists being released, her body being lifted from the desk. She was turned and carried, then unceremoniously shoved forward, grunting as her hard nipples were pressed into the unyielding wood of the desk, her arms wrenched behind her back. Her legs were kicked apart, and she could feel Mr. Cole behind her, securing her wrists together. He leaned over her to growl in her ear as he worked.

"I'm going to fuck you, young lady. I'm going to fuck that disobedient little cunt of yours, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Sophie felt his hands in her hair, each pigtail clenched in a fist, her head pulled backwards so she was forced to arch her back, and his hard cock probing against her spread open slit. The bulldog-clips were pinching her labia, tugging against the string on her thighs, and the sensation of him sliding straight into her cunt with no resistance made her cry out, a gush of wetness flowing out to coat his cock.

"That's right, little slut." he grunted, shoving the rest of his cock into her. She moaned, her fingers twisting helplessly behind her back as he used her pigtails to pull her even further onto his dick. He began to fuck her, brutally and hard, with no care for her pleasure, and she was crying out with each thrust, her pussy spasming around his thick length. Her eyes were blurred with tears, but she could still make out the faces of the other girls, their cheeks flushed with arousal, their breasts heaving with heavy breaths. She shuddered as Mr. Cole continued to slam into her, her body shaking with the force of his thrusts, her pussy gushing as she felt an orgasm creeping upwards, starting in the pit of her belly and radiating outwards. She began to push back against him, straining against his hands in her hair, and he tightened his grip, arching her back further so his balls slapped against her clit with every punishing penetration of his hard cock. The room was deadly silent, save for the obscene sounds of his flesh pounding into hers, and her whimpering moans, yet as she felt violated and humiliated, some little part of her feeding into the fantasy of it all, imagining herself being fucked on her teacher's desk.

"Please..." she moaned, so close to cumming she was mad with the desire for it. "Please, oh please sir, let me cum."

Her breath was coming in pants now, her words barely coherent, and she heard Mr. Cole give a strained chuckle, his cock jumping inside her as she spoke.

"Such a filthy little slut. All right, girl, cum for me. Cum on my cock like the horny slut you are, show your classmates how a good little whore behaves for her teacher. Cum for me!"

His words sent Sophie over the edge and she cried out, her pussy spasming around his cock, her hips bucking under his punishing thrusts. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her orgasm consuming her and destroying her, melting her into a puddle on his desk. She hung, limply, her body suspended by his grip on her hair as he pounded into her one last time and growled out his release, his cock swelling and twitching inside her as she felt his warm seed spraying the inside of her cunt. He released her hair and her head fell to the desk, her flushed cheek pressed against the cool wood, her eyes drifting closed as a wave of shame swept over her. How could she face those other women? What would they think of her now?

"There, class. See how a proper slut behaves when you treat her cunt correctly?" Mr. Cole said, his voice sounding remarkably unaffected by what had just happened.

"Now, I believe it is time for break. We'll continue our lessons afterwards. Don't forget, you share your break with the boys, and I don't want to hear any more reports of you refusing to play nicely, or there will be detentions all around. Dismissed."

Sophie stared numbly up at him, trying to process his words. Boys? Break? He grinned down at her, his fingers creeping down to stroke her soaked pussy. "Oh, little slut” he muttered quietly, as if to himself, “ You're going to make us very rich indeed…"


End file.
